The Perfected
by Azure-VortexDragon
Summary: Imperfection. A revolting ideal which brought the cats of the clans to an era of striving perfection. But perfection is unachievable. The "Perfected" however, are in constant evolution, android cats capable of updating and upgrading themselves. In this world of marginalisation based on perfection, how will the "Imperfect" cats cope with the eternal struggle of survival? More inside
1. Chapter 1: Siren Call

**Summary: Imperfection. A revolting ideal which brought the cats of the clans forward to an era of striving perfection. But perfection is unachievable, for nothing is perfect. The "Perfected" however, are in constant evolution, android cats capable of updating and upgrading themselves. In this new world of marginalisation through perfection, how will the "Imperfect" cats cope with the eternal struggle of surviving? Forced to live in a world wrought with despair through the dictatorial leadership of the Sirens, a group of high ranking cats in the nation that prides themselves on their goal of continual perfection, how will the imperfect fight back to finally end their oppression and push for a new era of hope for all cats perfect or imperfect?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Siren Call

Vuella

In this world, there is a food chain, hierarchal status. There are the top, leaders of the world, the Sirens. They enforce, control and create the Perfected. Their control of the Perfected allow themselves basically dictatorial power over the entire world.

Then there are the Perfected themselves, Android Cats with the capability to self-evolve. Used for military, safeguarding and many other jobs, they are the prime objective of the National Council of Cats (NCC).

Dynamics, the followers of the Sirens, they will rush to appease their demands and in return are rewarded with positions of influence.

And there are the rest, us. The Imperfect, the weak mortal minds that do not believe in the continuation of perfection. The oppressed…

But we are fighters, and even in a time so plagued with darkness and distraught… We will fight fang and claw, to survive.

* * *

Andratas

The Central Market, it's always bustling with business and crowded with cats from all over. It's truly a place of trade and commerce abroad. Less so for the people of Catacus City. Or at least, the imperfect. The imperfects have been suppressed, their freedoms stripped. So in order to survive, we have resorted to trading illegally in a black market scheme. Still, everyone knows everyone, it's really a silent yet acknowledged law. We all help each other in order to survive. So trade is well, cats are friendly, the bazaar is teeming with life deemed imperfect.

Beneath the ground where the Central Markets stands, lay the true market, for the majority of the citizens, yet despite catering many, it is smaller than the Central Market.

"What do we need?"

An innocent, high pitched voice piped up.

Shelly has not learnt of the horrors of our oppression, and she did not deserve to. She deserves to live free. After our parents died, I swore that I would protect her from everything, but can I truly protect her from the oppression we face and the Sirens that caused it?

"We just need a few necessities, luckily for us, Aunt Mink was generous enough to offer us a discounted price. Isn't that wonderful?" I replied. If I couldn't protect something this precious, it is truly a sign this land has already been far too tainted from the evil of the Sirens.

"Yeah!" She smiled. Too innocent. Too happy. If I die, then I need to die knowing my life mission has been fulfilled, keeping her like this.

We keep walking through the slums, where most imperfects live, by the outskirts of the city on the crater's edge. The leaders have essentially marginalised us from the rest. For within the city centre, down in the crater, with luxurious sandstone buildings and stone brick paved paths, lay the leaders and followers of the government and in the centre of it all, the Central Market with the Siren Centre overshadowing it.

But it didn't even matter if they erected stone walls and grilled gates to keep us out of the city centre, there was no reason for us to enter anyways and no reason for them to enter into our slums anyways. Well, apart from bullying us further, showing dominance over us. Making us fear them.

I shook my head and kept padding along, I have no reason to care about this, all I care about is surviving and protecting her.

Small secret openings around the slums allowed us access into the deep tunnels. From there, the tunnels lead us to the centre of the city below the central market. All around the edges of the crater, the entire ring of slums, therefore, have access to the vital means of survival. Water dripped from the crack along the walls and roof of the tunnels. Slimy sewage ran along canals within these pipelines. The tunnels were, in fact, an abandoned project of the Sirens. What for? Nobody truly knew. Some believed it to be for a sewage system that would extend into the slums, but many disagreed, why would the Sirens care about them anyways? No, no, no. There was something more sinister, perhaps a transport system for their toys, the Perfected. Nobody had any idea, and that instigated far among us.

We padded along these dark and rotting passages with the nauseating scent and the tiny scampers of fleeing rats. It should have been difficult to remember the way, however, after a few wrong turns, you will have a visual map ingrained in your mind. The real problem is the boredom and tiredness, it's a long walk to the centre and the scent didn't help. That, however, didn't bother Shelly, she pranced and sung with seemingly endless energy. Whilst I struggled to have energy abundant enough for the lifestyle we live.

Eventually, the dazzling light illuminated the tunnels, and the shadows retreated from the tunnel walls tearing away to reveal a great cavern. Rows and rows of stalls, selling everything from claw attaches to food. Paths too thin for the crowds of cats within. Steps led down from the dozen tunnels ringing the cavern, allowing for the masses to enter the bazaar. Unfortunately, it was also a great placed to get stuffed and crushed within each other.

"'Scuse me coming through!"

"Oi you're crushing me!"

"Sorry!"

"Only one Hayst for these Catenfruits! Get them now!"

Voices littered through the stuffed air of the cavern, without proper ventilation it was difficult to breathe and with the number of cats fitting into one small cavern, it was not the most ideal place to be in, but if it is what we must do to survive…

"Ah, truly music to my ears." I joked, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Come on! Let's go see Auntie Mink!" Shelly screamed in my ear before running off through the crowds.

"Kits these days," I grumbled before following suit.

We walked through the tight streets of the market, with a flood of cats pushing against us. All the while Shelly was singing, cats were bartering and I was exchanging greetings.

"Hey Andratas!" A cat yowled from a stall, his voice being basically drowned out from all the other noises.

"Hey!"

"Good Morning to you Andratas!" Another called out from within the crowds.

"You too!"

In our community you didn't need to know or see who you were talking to, you just needed to know that they were part of your community, with the same goal, to survive.

"AUNTIE MINK!" Shelly howled, before tackling the she-cat behind the stall in front of us.

"Hahaha, hey there Shelly." She purred back.

"Hey Aunt Mink." I greeted, "Sorry for Shelly, she's hyper today." I scratched my head, "Actually she's always hyper."

"Oh not at all, she is quite welcome in my embrace and so are you." She smiled lovingly.

"I'll pass." I declined. "I did, however, hear you had a discounted price for Catenfruits, Rat tails and Snarpleaf, am I right?"

"Oh certainly, special discount just for you two." Putting Shelly down, much to her displeasure, she smiled. "After all, we have to help each other in times of crisis like this eh."

I shuffled nervously. "What ever do you mean?"

She shook her head, "A drought hit the western regions of the nation. Crops and livestock are in quite of a shortage."

"Lucky for you, your aunt is a professional stockpiler and an excellent foreteller." She winked, "Which is why I run a side job of scamming the elites!"

I laughed, "Well, in that case, we are quite set to survive another crisis and famine aren't we?"

She bit her lip and looked and Shelly, who was jumping around up and down and salivating at the number of Catenfruit Aunt Mink had in her stall.

"Shelly, can you do us a favour and run along and play on the street?"

"Ok!" Dashing away.

"Come along now Andratas." She beckoned me into the back room of her stall.

The back room was small and cozy, only really furnished by a small stool and a table. The rest of the room was filled with Catenfruits, Fur Pieces and the likes. Following her, Aunt Mink beckoned me to sit down on one of the two stools.

"Why did you bring me here?" I queried.

"Times are changing Andratas. Flames of rebellion have been stoked and the imperfect are fighting back. It's rumoured that the drought was in fact not a drought, rather the result of an act of rebellion. Whether this was the rebellion's doing or the Siren's, it is not clear. But one thing is known. A crisis is one our hand, and an era of terror may be on the horizon." She exhaled, before continuing shining eyes on my figure, "I know you care for your sister very much, but as part of your family albeit your extended family I cannot bear to see you joining the flames that will raze the nation."

"Join the flames that raze the nation." I echoed.

"You must hide or run or both. You may know the Siren's as ignorant, and being blind to our suffering. But they are not. They are purposefully biding their time, waiting to strike, to finally and decisively end the imperfects. It is only a matter of time." She pleaded.

I shuddered. I could run away from the nation, start a life anew with Shelly, letting her grow up without these horrors. But if what was said was true…

Then it may already be too late…

* * *

KABOOM!

An explosion ravaged the cavern walls, rocks began falling from the roof and the screams of cats can be heard reverberating through the market.

"What's going on!" I yelled in panic.

"No, I always feared this day would come." Aunt Mink whispered.

"What?!"

Shelly, suddenly busted into the room and leapt onto me, crying. "Big Brother, there's a lot of scary cats that came in through the roof!"

I swivelled onto Aunt Mink, "What's going on?"

She stared at me with empty eyes, all hope drained from them.

"The Sirens have found out."

* * *

 **A/N: The ages of kits and adult cats are different from the books and this story. Kits are basically like human aged kids for cats. Think of it as human character but in a cat's body. Kits ages are basically the same, and due to natural evolution, in my story, cats have longer life spans about 50 human years. Also yes, humans are gone from this universe, more will be expanded on in later chapters. If you wish to submit an OC, feel free to submit a review or PM detailing their name, age, gender, social class (Sirens, Dyncamics or Imperfect (Not accepting Perfected)*), personality and maybe even a bio or short backstory if you wish to create your own figure in the storyline.**

 ***Sirens are the leaders of the nation and are the ones controlling and creating the Perfected. Dynamics are followers of the Sirens who are rewarded with positions of influence and power in exchange for their loyalty or their subservience in the military. Imperfects are the common or poor folk, they are the oppressed and are mostly against the ideals of the Siren's teachings, lives among the slums while the Sirens and Dynamics are elites who live in the rich city centre.**


	2. Chapter 2: Razed and Ravaged

**Characters from chapter 1:**

 **Andratas: Grey tom with dark stripes.**

 **Shelly: Light grey she-cat with silky fur.**

 **Mink: Reddish brown tortoiseshell she-cat.**

 **Vuella: Calico dark she-cat with brown spots.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Razed and Ravaged

Andratas

"Come on Shelly let's go!" I yowled charging out of the room, Shelly close behind.

"Wait!" Aunt Mink called out, despair and desperation clear in her voice, "You'll die if you go out now!"

Explosions and shellfire could now be heard thoroughly as if they were right in my ear, there was but one reason for that…

"What do you want me to do? Stay here and die?!" I replied back in desperation and impatience, "We can't stay here!"

We were thrown to the ground as the rattle of a nearby explosion shook us off our paws. The ground vibrated with a force equivalent to an earthquake and the rooms supporting beams began cracking and crumbling.

"Listen to me!" She yelled against the constant bombardment. Getting up off the ground she continued, "Stay here! As long as they don't find you, they won't kill you! It's a better chance than risking your lives running!"

It was a chance certainly, that by hiding here we wouldn't die, even if they found us, we would only be taken in. But…

I gazed at Shelly, her frightened, huge eyes, tears welling, her fur standing up. She couldn't be found, she wouldn't survive in imprisonment and even if she did, it would change her… No. I will fight to keep her safe, from the atrocities and the evilness of the Siren's doings.

"No." I glared at Mink, determination laced in my voice, "We're going to take our chances."

"What?!" She screamed as I nudged Shelly to the exit, her eyes betrayed her emotions, she was pleading, she was begging us to listen to her, but I knew it was only a matter of time before we would be found, taken in and potentially killed, "You're going to die!"

I was almost out of the curtains when I turned around on her, "Maybe, but at least she will be free."

I left her there, a heap on the floor, crying and shaking as her eyes left mine and sunk to the ground. But I could not dwell on her any further, we may be family, but she had chosen her path, we have chosen ours. I took Shelly and we ran…

* * *

The bazaar was in ruins, the cavern wall crumbled away and the stone rubble lay there crushing many stalls. Debris littered the broken pathway and flames licked at wood, fur, anything it could find, incinerating it in a blazing inferno. Bodies laid everywhere and injured cats coughed and crawled slowly, trying desperately to escape the threat. A musky scent lay low, the smell of dust from broken off pieces of cobblestone and sand bricks. Off in the distance, the shadowed bodies of the Dynamics could be seen, taking in prisoners, setting ablaze more stalls and even executing others.

Coughing from the smoke and the dust of the ruins, I brought Shelly down to the ground. Crawling through the rubble, as the flames extended its fiery tendrils forwards surrounding us, we continued silently and stealthily escaping.

Unfortunately, whilst the Dynamics could not sense us, they could.

"You shouldn't be here."

My eyes instantly snapped up, claws unsheathed and a defensive stance formed. The figure in front of me was a golden-brown dappled she-cat, eyes glaring through me, analysing me to the core. She was also in a defensive stance but she did not seem frightened nor threatened by me. I shoved Shelly back, putting distance between the stranger she-cat and her.

"Who are you, what do you want?!" I hissed, flashing my fangs.

"Am I threatening you? Do not be afraid, my mission is not to harm you." She dismissed, "But you should not stand between me and my objective. If you do become an obstacle…" She cut off abruptly.

Suddenly a flurry of fur bloomed from nowhere and a silver blur flashed before my eyes. When my eyes refocused I saw unsheathed Stignium and Agnium claws at my throat and an artillery attached to her back point at me.

"Then you will be terminated." She solemnly warned, baring her own fangs.

A Perfected!

* * *

Shelly whimpered in fear as she grasped onto my back, I stared back at her eyes with defiance, but my shuddering feet displayed my true emotion. Her glares were powerful but lacked a detail I could not put my paw on. We were standing there with bated breath and eyes on each other. Finally, she backed off me, and I sighed with relief.

"Stay away, if you know what's good for you."

A stern warning was all that she said, before walking away through the fire and the flames. I had no time to dwell on her though, I quickly nudged Shelly forward with my nose and we made a run for it. The Dynamics noticed us and yelled at us, but it was too late. A projectile whipped by me leaving a ringing noise through the air. Shelly tripped over many times as she ran with tears and cries, but I was there to support her.

We ran up the collapsed rubble of one of the tunnels and crawl through a crevice opening up to the system. Dropping from the top of the mountain of rubble, we were finally safe. In the tunnels, we could finally rest. But not for long.

"What do we do now?" Shelly whimpered in my chest. The wetness of her tears dappled on my fur.

"We do what we must do, what we do best." I responded softly, "We survive. We run, hide and live."

Shelly looked up at my eyes, and I looked down at hers. The tears on her eyes broke my heart and I knew a rogue lifestyle would destroy her. No. I rather fight to make sure she would not ever live a lifestyle of anything but happiness.

I must protect her. If all else fails, I will make sure she doesn't die...

* * *

Vuella

I re-watched the footage for the millionth time. The ruins they left it in. Once a bustling place thriving with life and commerce. Now reduced to mere rubble and flames. Many taken as prisoners, others executed as enemies of the state, rebels of the ideology. Others just slaughtered from gunfire or explosives, ripped by claws and eviscerated by jaws. Others suffered the worse fate of a slow death from the blaze. Many tried to flee, but few made it out alive. Worst of all, this was a display of their strength, a way to insight fear within the rebels and the people and a silent way of purging the imperfects.

An attack on the lifeline of the imperfect. An attack on the rebels. What extent will the Sirens go to the defeat us? To purge the unworthy? To end the imperfect? Only I know the length they will go to. In order to beat them… No… In order to survive, we must be able to tolerate the hundreds of atrocities, the slaughter of thousands of our kits, the massacre of millions of our catkin.

But if we could just hold on, we will be able to topple them. The world will watch them fall… And we will rise victouriously.

I sighed. Am I but a spokescat for doom and disaster? I laughed in pain, do I foretell us our own demise? I cannot lead, I cannot fight. I can only tell them that we will win through blood and sacrifice. I am no leader, I am a spectator. But at least now, I am not playing with fate. Not acting like god.

But am I any better than what I was before I rebelled? Or am I merely playing god yet again, twisting the fates of these desperate lives into a rebellion against my own demons?

I doubt myself. I cannot live with myself. And the walls of the complex only walls me in. Keeping my demons in. I am so very much alone. Alone with these shadows who taunt me of my past.

Still… If I can change the fate of one life, I will…

* * *

The Siren Centre… Not a place I've been to a while. Though I may have been revoked of my rights and rebuked, the Sirens are surely too lazy enough to remove me from the database.

The walls of the Centre reached high and thick. Built with stignium and agnium alloy, it was almost impenetrable. Almost.

Masking myself within the shadow of the night, I crept through the abandoned streets of the city centre. The street was deathly silent with an eerie foreshadowing. A busy centre of commerce at day, a graveyard at night. Passing by the market and the many sandstone, storey buildings considered lush, I made my way to the high walls of the Centre. And there, sure enough, I found it. A large crater pounded into the ground, tunnelling down into the underground, a sure reminder of the destruction that had occurred just hours ago. Yet this incident seemed to fall on deaf ears to the public, or at least those living in the lush city centre. Perhaps it was censored and the site controlled. Perhaps they did not know of the crimes the Siren have imposed upon us. But nevertheless, they followed suit, they were all murderers in the eyes of the rebellion.

Further down my path, I finally reached the complex's walls. All trees were cut down here, down to a minute size. While they may be lazy, the Sirens were in fact intelligent. The place was designed to keep intruders out and the 'beasts' in. I unsheathed special claws designed to rip through any other metal. Easy does it.

Scratch, clank.

Yes!

With a slash of my claws, I ripped out a small hole in the walls. I smiled, the Sirens forgot about Ziene. Was it the scarcity of the material or mere oversight? It didn't matter to me. I had an objective, one that did not coincide with the Sirens' mistakes.

Breaking into the centre was the first step. The second, a more dangerous plan formulated within my mind, ready to be initiated.

The Perfected did not need sleep, they did not need energy. Thus, they were on constant patrol and awareness. Their orders were to kill on sight of any strangers within the Centre. However, they were capable of self-awareness and self-intelligence. If I could find her, would I get the answers I need? Moreover, would she remember who I was? Would she attack me?

"Vuella, traitor of the Sirens, leader of the rebellion and ender of the Third Left Wing Law."

I snapped around at the voice, jumping back from her. The claws unsheathed, the mechanical fangs bared. She may be ready for a fight, but I had prepared for this. I was ready for a speech.

"Stop!" I pleaded to her, "Hear me out!"

She growled, "What are you doing here!" She had activated all her weapons, her electromagnetic artillery initiated, her mini-missile carriers ready for launch and her gun barrels already riveting ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"Hold on!" I cried out to her, begging her to keep the volume down and to retract her weapons, "I only want answers from you, I just want to hear you again!"

She glared with malice taking a step forward claws on my throat, "You lost that privilege when you betrayed the Sirens."

"It was all for you." I whimpered, "You did not deserve to live like a slave. You are too smart to be controlled."

The she-cat hesitated, weapons slowly retracting back into her body. Finally, with one last death glare, she spoke.

"You have five minutes, after that, I cannot guarantee your safety." She whispered, her tone was one of solemness as if she was remembering something from the past that was dear to her.

"All I want is to hear your perspective, I know you were there when it happened." I breathed out, through gasps of relief. Without the pressure of her weapons, I could finally breathe properly, not the nervous wheezes of anxiety I normally break out into.

"I cannot tell you much since a lot is subject to secrecy even from me but I shall entitle you privy to some classified information." She spoke with seriousness in her throat, "I will give you as much as I know, not because of your status with me, but rather because of your genuine heart of gold."

Her android eyes twinkled with the first signs of emotions, the abilities I implemented into her…

"Creator…"

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2 feels meh, like I didn't expand on Andratas' perspective enough. But Vuella, now that is a different story. Vuella is getting there, you'll understand her soon enough. Also the first Perfected is introduced! Perfected work in a class system with different classes of them. Kinda like ships I guess. There is the Infinity Class, Bastion Class, Vivid Class and Neon Class. Also, there is the ringleader of the Perfected. That one is in its own class called Prefect. All in all, there are 25 Perfected, 6 in each of the 4 main classes and 1 Prefect. And yes, Stignium, Agnium and Ziene are all imaginary metals. But they are based off real metals, like Stignium is meant to be a story-equavilent silver, Agnium for gold and Ziene for Diamonds. Well that's it for now. Remember, you can submit your OCs if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cornered

Chapter 3: Cornered

Andratas

"We heard the news and…"

Melody dropped her pouch of medical supplies when she saw us.

"Oh my Stars! How did you two get so hurt?!"

"Oh uh…" It wasn't until she pointed it out did I notice. Stinging marks struck across our pelt, grazes littered our backs, scars and bruises caused sharp pains to brutalise over my body. Shelly wasn't much better but she was in less pain then I was.

"We were attacked, Big Sis." Shelly wept, her paws dragging against the floor, signs of her exhaustion, "They had scary claws and blew up the market!"

"You were there at the attack!" She queried, horrified, "What distraughtly experiences you two must have went through!" She wiggled out from her pack some leaves, "Here take some thyme, it'll relieve your shock, I'll start working on your wounds."

"Thanks Melody," I smiled.

"No honestly its fine I love helping others and I hate seeing them in pain." She flurried her paws, flustered by the complementing appreciation.

"No seriously, you truly have one of the best heart and souls in the world." I complimented.

Melody blushed, embarrassed, before she straightened up and got as serious as she could get, "Well, I've got a lot of work to do because you two aren't careful enough, but you're injuries aren't too severe, just a few grazes and scratches. So let me just patch you up with some sticky Patenshells and you'll be A-Ok."

"So we can leave?" I asked.

"Absolutely not, you're all under heavy, constant surveillance but you'll get to leave for short breaks at a time." She responded stiffly.

When Melody left to get more medical supplies, Shelly turned on me with mischief glimmering in her eyes, "You like her don't you?"

I glared at my sister, "As a friend sure. I respect her, a lot. She risked everything for the greater good of catkin all about. It didn't matter to her about the social system. She gave up a good life as a daughter of a Siren for the benefit of others, what's there not to be impressed by?"

Shelly frowned, clearly displeased I had rebuked her, she gave me the cold shoulder, "Yeah-h-h, wel-l-l, wel-l-l. Denial is the first phase of love!" She humphed.

I chuckled, "Ok Princess, whatever you say." Humming with my own mischief.

* * *

"The local slums market don't have the same variety as the bazaar had…" My voice trailed off as I hung my head low, "But for a reasonable price, you can get most of the necessities to survive."

"Woah!" Shelly's eyes were twinkling with renewed vigour, "Why have you never brought me here before, its way close to home than the bazaar was." She exclaimed.

I chuckled, "They drive a harder bargain." _And Aunt Mink was there…_

Three days after the events of the underground bazaar, Melody finally let us loose. In exchange for an earlier release from her den, she made us promise to come help us out with gathering supplies from the market. With nothing better to do and wanting to stretch my legs, I eagerly agreed.

"But they are the only place within the slums with medical supplies I need, the hidden black market there is filled with exorbitantly overpriced medicine." She sighed, "Well, you got to do what you got to do. Luckily I have quite the disposable income." She purred, displaying a pawful of Haysts.

"Wah!" Shelly cried in awe, "So much money! I've never seen so much Haysts in my life!"

I smiled and Melody laughed, she exchanged glances with me. Within her glance was a hidden message, _She is precious. I will protect her, I promise._

The slums, usually built from cheap rotting wood, fixed loosely with pebbles found on the ground. It wasn't safe nor stable, but it managed. We walked down the rocky path, a sharp contrast from the gravel paved streets of the city centre. Tiny streams flanked each side of the street as a light drizzle hailed from above. Many saplings lay along the tightly interwoven pathway, their time on this world closing in on them.

The markets of the slums, whilst not as big as the central bazaar was by a long shot, what it lacked in variety and numbers, it made up in security. Here, above the ground, in the slums, groups of the community are waiting, on the lookout for any danger, whether it be the few rare dogs that come to the slums once in a while, to the more prominent threat of the Sirens power exerted upon our land.

With the same childish vigour and excitement, Shelly ran up curiously to everyone and every stall laughing and dancing. Despite the virtual strangers, we all shared a bond, a bond of community. We all struggle and we all have a single goal, so while we might not socially know each other, we spiritually have connected with them already.

"You can wait here, shop for whatever supplies you want, I'll go to the black market." Melody meowed.

"Wait," I grasped at her paw, "I thought we were meant to come help you with your supplies. Why are you asking us to leave you?"

Melody rolled her eyes, "You really think I would ask you to help me, come on, no really I just wanted to sneak you out without arousing other patient's envy."

She broke free from my grasp, before continuing, "Anyways, this is the black market, it's not like the rest of the slums where you just need to be of the community." Licking herself, she continued her explanation, "There, money talks. And experience. You better have money and you better have been trading there for a long time, long enough for them to recognise your face."

"Can't you just vouch for me or something?" I tilted my head, confused.

"I can't guarantee your safety." She sighed exasperatedly, "Look, just stay here, you don't want to mess with the 'brawlers', and anyways, you have to look after Shelly for me."

"Fine." I hissed, displeased with the situation.

Melody ran off through a dark alley turning a corner, away from my view. I rolled my eyes and looked around for Shelly.

* * *

Despite the market being relatively small, she was nowhere to be seen and there was no response to my calls. _Damn it where did she go._

Running through the market and the streets of the slums calling out her name, I finally came to the outskirts of the market and the town. Here the level ground drops down into a thicket of oak trees that litter the crater edge. A far and dangerous drop from this point. At other points of the edge of the crater, there were less steep pathways down the sides of the crater. Here, however, it was a straight drop to your demise.

A small rustle from within the undergrowth caught my attention. From within a small grey ball, curled up in on itself, weeping.

"Shelly! Thank the Stars I found you, where did you run off to?" I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Bro-bro- Big Brother!" She screamed, completely terrified.

"What are you so terri…" My voice dropped off.

For within the thick brush, a giant, overshadowing figure growled as it crawled from the shadows of the undergrowth.

 _ **Dog!**_

* * *

Sticky saliva dripped from the beast's mouth, its sharp canines ready to rip out a defenceless cat's throats. The snarls were aggressive and no doubt the dog was about to go in for the kill.

"Shelly." I whispered to her, stepping back, careful to not rustle any leaf litter on the forest floor, "On my mark…"

The dog sniffed the air and locked its yellow eyes on us, roaring.

"Run!"

We took off as the dog behind us howled leaping at the spot we were at just a moment ago. Luckily we had leapt away. As we ran away from the dog as fast as we could, I feared to look back. Even though it had been just a short time, the speed of our sprint was starting to take effect. My muscles were aching and pain was developing in my lungs as I wheezed for more air. Looking to my left, I saw Shelly in a worse situation, her face was being whipped by the speed and she was panting, looking ready to collapse at a moment's notice. I knew she couldn't last much longer.

With the undergrowth and brush riveting at out fur and the dog snapping at our tails, I knew we couldn't make it out running away.

"Ahh!" Shelly screamed tumbling over a vine extending out of the ground.

The dog closed in or her leaping with its jaws wide open, ready to rip her body to pieces and feast on the carcass. I didn't know what I was doing or what I could have done, but at that moment, all doubts melted away. I could not see Shelly dead.

Praying to the Stars, I turned back and with a howl of rage, and leapt onto the dog, shoving him towards the sharp thorns of the brush. In a fit of rage, I clawed at the dog's eyes and bit at its scruff. It wasn't effective enough to kill the beast or even maim it, but it sent a message. Before running off with its tail between its legs, it slapped me with a swipe of its paws sending me flying off.

I luckily landed on something soft and witnessed the dog give one more glare, this time, sadness welled at its eyes. It was perhaps just a normal animal, trying to survive, like us…

"Big bro!" Shelly leapt at me, "You were so epic, you saved me! You went like smash! Claw, claw, rip! And the dog just howled and ran away!" She smiled with adoration glinting in her eyes.

"Dog?"

I turned around to stare at an armoured cat, where the questioning and stern voice came from. I had apparently landed at the feet of a partner of Siren guards. Their thick armour, stern voice and glinting stignium claws were all signs of their position of power, and they weren't afraid to abuse it.

"You must be lying, there have been no dogs ever in the great city of Catacus!" He rang out.

To the left of him, his counterpart was less certain, with hesitation and a slight tremble at his paws.

"Ye-h-h, an-d-d even if-f-f there wer-e-e, we would-d-d kill-l-l them-m." He whimpered out, obviously only doing so in subservience to his more experienced counterpart.

"Of course you should know, lying of something to this degree is a crime against the NCC and this glorious nation. Now obviously you would hmmm." He maliciously grinned.

I growled, backing away from the two armoured guards, "So that's how it is, is it? We escape one beast and we turn around to have to fight another."

Digging my unsheathed claws into the deep, soft mud of the forest, I yowled out in protest, "Why can't you just leave us alone!"

A laugh exploded from the proud Siren guards throat, "Foolish imperfect. Don't you see? If it wasn't for us showing up, the dog would not have ran! It felt the power of the Sirens guards!" Flashing an emblem with two serpents intertwining themselves around a music note, the banner of the Sirens, "We are always there for you when you most need it, and you dispose of us like waste!"

I could not believe it, they were daring to say that they represented the imperfects and protected them?

"Lies!" I screamed lashing out, denting their armour. I breathed angrily, my eyes flashed dangerously at them.

"Why you!" He growled, "You ungrateful prick! I'll teach you some discipline!" He leapt at me stignium claws unsheathed.

I managed to dodge the brunt of the attack but he cut me deep on the shoulder.

"Big brother let's get out of here!" She insisted.

So we ran. But the guards were relentless. And my recklessness brought the enemy of our people, right into the centre of us.

* * *

"Get back here brat!" The guard screamed through the streets.

We were hiding behind a few dumpsters. The stench was nothing new to us and luckily for us, it drove the guards away.

I released a sigh of relief, "Finally, somewhat safe."

Looking at the guards lumbering through the streets, shoving random imperfects out of the way and into other's stalls and vendors mobiles, I cursed myself for my recklessness. Because of me, I brought them straight to our community.

"When I find you two, I will flay both of your skin and rip off your tails as trophies!" He howled in anger, impatient from searching.

I sighed, they were aggressive, just like a dog, and in fact, they probably could be compared to one. To my side, Shelly whimpered, fearful of their words.

"Bro-bro-brother-er," She shoved her face into my pelt, "Will they actually flay us and get our tails?"

I squinted in despair and anger, what was I meant to say to her? Yes?

"Not as long as we keep playing hide and seek with them."

However, the guard must have grown a brain, for his next threat was far more malicious than the rest, "Well if you don't come out…" He yelled with devilish humour, "A few hundred imperfect souls will do the trick! Magnite, get the raiding party."

I could not hear what his counterpart was saying, both from the shock of his words and the low whispers of his more introverted counterpart. However, I did hear the clumsy sprinting from the so called, Magnite guard.

But his words, they shook me to the core causing me to hyperventilate. _No way, it must be a bluff_. _I'm calling it a bluff, he wouldn't dare._

The loudening stampedes told a different story. Deafening sounds ripped through the air reverberating off the slum building walls causing the buildings to rattle and shake. Screams of fear could be heard coming from the market street. The raiding party was here…

* * *

I crept through the tight weaving alleys. They were dark and stranger territory, but with my experience of the tunnel systems, navigating around the alleys of the inner slums weren't much more of a challenge.

After instructing Shelly to stay where we were, behind the dumpsters, I left to find Melody. She didn't know of the raiding party and the danger she faced.

"Well, well, well."

Leaning against the moist walls was a shadowed figure, sheathing and unsheathing stignium claws.

"Wha' do we 'ave 'ere." A brutal voice rang out from the figure, a heavy accent laced in his voice. He flashed a devilish smile.

"You, you're part of the brawlers aren't you?" My voice cracked. Anxiety started coursing through my blood and my breathing became heavy.

"Who? Me?" He pointed at his throats with his sharp claws, "Or all of 'em!"

He cackled as yellow, red and green eyes pierced the veils of darkness from high above or from the corners of the intersecting alleys.

"You wandered into the wrong street ma boy." He grinned flashing his fangs, before turning into a blur and pinning me against the rough, adjacent wall, "Now you oughta pay a price!"

Sharp claws dug deep into my scruff as I struggled powerlessly against the might of his headlock.

"No!" I pleaded desperately, "I'm just looking for a friend! She trades constantly in the black market!"

He smiled at my desperation, "Now why would a skinny runt friend like you, let alone a she-cat wander into a black market often?" He let loose a series of cackle, the cats veiled by the shadows let loose their own torrent of laughter, following their leader suit.

"No, no, no! You must be confused." He continued gripping me by my neck, pinning my body against the walls with his broad shoulders, "Sorry luv, your time's up!"

He winded his claws back, preparing for a stab in my neck, ready to end my life. I closed my eyes, waiting for the bittersweet embrace of the foreboding darkness…

Clank.

"What th…"

That was the final exclamation I would ever hear from him. A few silent and suppressed screams, swift slashes that left shockwaves whipping through the still air of the alley and a gunshot, suppressed in the blood and fur of its victim.

I opened my eyes, back to the renewed light. It was still pitch dark, but at least it wasn't deathly dark. I did not know what happened; I thought I was gone for sure. No one would hear me scream, no one would remember me, and no one would even know how I died.

And then I saw her. A golden-brown dappled she-cat, her claws dripping with blood and her fur matted from the soaking red liquid.

She was looking up at the skies, praying?

"I'm sorry. But I hope you'll overlook this as an exception to my upheld promise." She chanted.

Her eyes snapped to me, focusing on me, analysing me, ready to lash out if I was perceived a threat.

"I remember you from my database. You're that distraction from the raided cavern." She let a breath out, in awe? Perhaps in curiosity of my resilience to disturb her missions? Whatever the case, we were here, yet again, staring down each other.

 **A/N: Ah! She is finally going to be introduced! Also, cats have the ability to use human contraptions and utilities. They are just cat adapted versions of them. I'm adding one more part of the social structure, Axxolites, basically slaves or prisoners. You can submit OCs of those along with Imperfect, Dynamics and Sirens OCs. Also, for those wondering what the Third Left Wing Law, referred in the last chapter, is. It'll be touched on in later chapters don't worry (I forgot to mention that last time). That's about it, see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**Characters from Chapter 3**

 **Melody: Pure white she-cat**

* * *

Chapter 4: Answers

Vuella

It wasn't much of a hiding spot, but the bushes around the outskirts of the Siren Centre gave enough cover for us to talk.

"You want to know what happened there?" The golden-brown she-cat turned around onto me, eyes glimmering with a questioning glint.

"I know what happened, I just want to know what you did." I insisted.

She blinked, before sighing, "I did what I had to do…"

My eyes flash up to hers. My paw trembled at the thought of what she had done. Her eyes avoided mine, staring down at her shuffling paws. _It wasn't her fault…_

She wasn't the death machine she was created for, she wasn't meant to be a soldier killing the weak. I had promised to myself that I would not allow her to live in a world of imprisonment, in a world of despair where her only objective was to slaughter others like sheep.

She would be a fine being. One who could live truly, like any other cat. She deserved to be one, like the others. And she would only use her powers to bring good, no bring death and destruction. But as long as this system remained…

Then no matter what I give her. No matter what gift she has. No matter if she deserves it or not. Even if she was given a heart with overwhelming love and affection. The world will not change, and she must kill.

This is why I fight.

The rebellion must go on.

She looked up at me, and I stared at her. Eyes welling with the tears I gave her. Fur dampening with the sadness I let her feel. Tail drooping from her weakness to achieve her true goal; of protecting others. Her life was lived in shackles…

"I promised you I would make you free." I growled, "I promise you I would give you a life where you did not have to kill."

I dug up dirt and roots of the bushes, "They make you massacre, they make you a demon when you are a true angel."

I stared at her, determination brimming my eyes, "I promise you this, you will not have to kill no more."

Alarms began ringing and my head snapped out of the bush. Five minutes were up. Dynamics were probably going to come at any moment and with them, a group of Perfected.

My head twisted back onto her as I started backing off, out of the bush towards the opening I had created. Her head was looking away from me, her eyes tired and sad. But she had a rigid form, one that suggested of her trust.

As I shuffled back into the hole, I called out one more time to her, "Promise me this." I squeezed through, "Promise me that you won't kill, that you won't harm as much as you can. Promise me as much as I promise you, that I will set you free. Please, _**Emilia**_?"

Emilia's eyes flicked up to me. Yellow eyes, tear brimmed, and face soaked wet. Despite all that she has gone through, despite all that she will have to go through in the near future, despite all this pain, she nodded. Determination replacing tears, fur standing up, strong and ready. With one last glance at her, I gently pushed myself through the gap and exited the centre.

As I galloped away, yells and howls could be heard from within, "Over here!" I heard the loud cry of Emilia, she had to put up a façade of loyalty. And in me, my heart shattered to hear her, forced to feign respect and trust in the Sirens. But this only strengthened my resolve.

As the rows of houses within the city centre lit up in the darkness of midnight, wondering what the commotion was all about. I promised myself, _She will not have to…_

* * *

Andratas

"You…" I was cut off as she pushed me against the wall, and slapped a paw over my mouth.

"Hush." She whispered, looking out the corner of the alley at the raiding party, "They're out for you, you know."

I chuckled, "I'm pretty aware."

She was staring at me, confusion lingered in her eyes, "How can you be laughing at a time like this." She hissed.

I stared at her, cocking my head, "Why are you helping me? I thought you disliked me for distracting you?"

She glared at me, "If I hated you, you would be dead." Eyes glimmering with disdain.

"But you're an exception, I'm quite curious about you." She licked herself, "Most would tremble at the might of a Perfected."

She paused, staring directly at my eyes, "But you, you stood up to me. Where others would fall, you rose. Was it that young kit behind you, or perhaps overflowing anger towards us and the Sirens?" She wondered.

"I…" I was cut off again. Screams from the market square cut through the still, damp air of the alley. Echoes of pain reverberated off the wet, stone walls.

"What's going on?" I called out to her.

She grimaced back at me, "Nothing we can stop, once they are determined, they will raze through anything, in this case, this part of the slums."

"What?!" I cried out. I basically threw her out of the way as I looked around the corner.

It was a horrific scene. At the centre of the market, the raiding party had rounded up tens of civilians, and they were brutally beaten. Cuts and bruises ravaged through their fur. Brutalising scars ripped through their faces. Even young kits were being abused. _This was my fault!_

"No!"

My irrational, emotional side of me took over as I rushed there, much to the objection of the Perfected she-cat.

"Wai.."

But it was too late. I was standing there, glaring at the guard whom I had scratched. He grinned evilly, "I knew you would come out seeing your fellow members of the community harmed because of you."

I growled as he circled me. The remaining party members surrounded us but made no move to intervene or attack me. All around us, the market square became silent. Crows cawed and imperfects hid behind storage boxes, secretly viewing us.

"You demonise us, you don't think we help you. You show us disdain and yet we are here, generously, always assisting you when you most need it!" He continued, taunting and spitting at me.

I remained silent, death glaring at him. He could hurt me, kill me, or make me an Axxolite. But I will make sure I give him a few scars of his own.

"It is time you imperfects learn to respect our power an authority!" Charging at me.

I easily dodged the attack, but a swipe from his huge, burly paws knocked me off my feet into the dusty ground. His claws were unsheathed and he leapt at me. Rolling to the left, I quickly got up off the ground as he sunk his sharp claws into the ground where I once was. _This was my chance!_

I charged at him, knocking him over onto the ground. Despite his size, weight and strength, I had pinned him, now it was time to inflict some long-term memories. A deep slash into his eyes would do the trick. Unfortunately, I hesitated. I wasn't sure. I've never maimed someone to this degree before. He managed to recover, flinging me off him and into another less fortunate guard.

I tried desperately to get up, but my paws were against it and my body betrayed me. Lazily, I flopped down, eyes staring at the guard lumbering slowly towards me.

He spat a tooth out of his mouth. Blood following suit, "The fun and games are over, time to teach you the meaning of respect and discipline."

I tried one more futile attempt of getting up, but the guard kicked my efforts down, pinning me with his paws.

"I would, if anyone else, give them the honour of their last words." He stiffly shrugged, "But you, you don't deserve the honour!" He yowled.

His paws raised, winding up to end me, his claws unsheathed prepared to stab right through my skulls. His eyes glinting with an evil sneer. He would show no mercy. And as the slow motion paw came cascading down, I prayed that they would be safe. I prayed to the Stars that Melody would be safe, that all the other imperfects would be safe, even that Perfected who saved me would be, but most importantly… I prayed that Shelly would survive and live a true, happy life. That someone will protect her, and they will care for her. That she would not be so grief-stricken by my death, that she finds herself living a reclusive lifestyle. Finally, the paw slammed against my head, claws connected with my fur. And this time, I fell into true darkness, deathly darkness.

 _Is this the end?_

All around me my hearing started decaying away, cries and screams bombarded what was left of my system. And my sense of feeling… The last thing I felt was the rough jaws on my scruff. Probably the guard, about to end my pitiful life, in a swift bite of the neck and throat.

A swift end, maybe there was some mercy to him…

 **A/N: Oh no, a cliff-hanger. But it's pretty obvious what will happen right? (Winky face) Yeah! Die and that's it from his perspective! Nah, you probably guessed it right. Also, she's revealed! Emilia! But her real name is actually E.M.L.A.I. You figure out what that stands for with clues within the previous** **chapters. Remember, still accepting OCs, probably forever. Anyways, that's it for now. See ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Awareness

**Pretty long chapter this time. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Grayshadow Warrior: Thank you for your review and OC! Tada! Here you go! Sorry bout the cliff hanger, but it's a way of life in writing! That's one way of exciting readers.**

 **Characters from Chapter 4:**

 **Emilia-Golden-Brown Dappled she-cat, she is also equipped with weapons stored within her body.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Awareness

Andratas

A soft light swept across my body. Stickily, I opened my eyes. Stone walls flanked me overgrown with vines. Dewdrops dropped from the overhanging stalactites up high on the sandy roof. Beneath, I lay on soft, dry bedding, moss perhaps? And on top of me, blankets made of grass and fur draped down. _Where was I?_

Leaning to the side, I found myself face first into the chest of a she-cat.

"Oh." A silent whisper, one of confusion, curiosity and perhaps a hint of embarrassment.

"Argh!" I screamed clawing the blankets and backing up against the wall, my chest heaving.

"You're awake, it seems."

The golden-brown she-cat cocked her head as if she didn't understand the reason for my outburst.

"Are you going to stand there, acting as if nothing happened?!" I yowled at her.

She stared at me, tilting her head the other way, "Apologies, I do not understand the world as much as others do, but if you want me to claw up that other she-cat's hard work, I'll gladly…"

"Other she-cat?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Me."

Padding up to my bed, the entering she-cat tutted.

"Andratas! Look what you did! You clawed up my claw woven blanket for you!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Good to see you too, Melody." Relief clear in my voice.

She scoffed, "We wouldn't have to see each other so often if you didn't get hurt so often."

"Hey! You told us to join you!" I rebuked, "Plus I didn't expect, this here she-cat to get so involved in it." Pointing at the Perfected with a paw.

"It's Emilia." She stated.

Both Melody and my eyes widened.

"Wait they give you names?" Melody exclaimed excitedly, paws clamped together, "I thought they just gave you codes and stuff!"

"Ditto, I didn't know the Sirens were so nice," I added.

"They aren't, well, most of them." Her paws shuffled nervously, "My creator on the other paw was a good cat, she gave me a name, and…"

She sighed, looking down at her shuffling paws, as if memories, good and bad, were flowing back into her, at an unprecedented speed. So much so, she tightened up, emotions overflowing.

"It doesn't matter." She looked back up to us, her eyes betraying an array of emotions, "Yes I have a name, but others do not. Acronyms, at best."

"Huh. So that creator of yours…" I started.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cutting me off instantly. Her dark eyes told me to back off and not dig into her past.

"But that means you still would have to have an acronym or a code name." Melody put a paw to her face, thinking.

"It's E.M.L.I.A," She explained, carefully, "It stands for Electrical-Magnetism Light Ion Artillery. I was after all the first Perfected equipped with it."

"A what?" I queried, confusion lingering in my eyes.

She flashed a mischievous smile, before her back opened up to an artillery on her back, "Shall I demonstrate?"

"Oh no, it's ok I get it." Quick to refuse.

The artillery folded rapidly back into her body and I shuddered at what that would feel like.

"But wait. If you were a Perfected, why aren't you like, taking orders from the Sirens? Attacking us and killing many?" I wondered staring right at her.

"Before her, unfortunate, departure," She paused, selecting the right words, "My creator gave me the element of free will, with the option of overriding commands from the Sirens."

She unsheathed a claw, glinting against the rays entering the cave, "Unfortunately, for the Sirens not to find out I could disobey their commands outright; I had to put on a façade and play puppy to them."

"So how am I here? And not dead?" She flashed me a look, like I was a young kit asking many questions about the world.

"Because of these special privileges of mine, I saved you from the grasps of death." She explained, "We Perfected have a speed, so fast, we basically appear as a flash of light for just a second. We can't maintain it for long, but it was enough to grab **your** heavy sack and get out."

"Why did you…"

"Because my creator gave me this mission. To not kill anybody, if I could. And standing there, watching somebody die, with the power to stop them, isn't that murder?" She cut me off before I could ask further.

Melody smiled in awe, her teeth glinting with liveliness, "Wow! I didn't know the Perfected were this capable of ethics!"

She shrugged, "Probably not, but my creator gave me a lot of gifts, she had a generous heart, so I give her back some, by agreeing to her demands."

"Speaking of demands," I butted in, "I have another question. Why is Melody even here if you took me? How did she even know about us and the raiding party?"

"That's… A long story," Melody dragged, "Firstly, I already was done shopping when the raiding party came…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Melody

Screams littered the air as I exited the black market. I didn't manage to get all the medical supplies I needed but most was easy to acquire, with the excess sum of Haysts I had. But it didn't seem I would have them for much longer. I stored them in my side pouch and ran out of the dark alley, ignoring the stale, damp scent and the sticky liquid I was trampling over. _Probably a poor soul taught a lesson_ , I grimaced.

Turning around the corner, I saw a group of Dynamic guards harming poor civilian imperfects. I was about to rush towards them, with my influence, I could have perhaps persuaded them to stop their assault and let me help the injured.

"You don't want to do that missy."

A young black tom leaning against the wall turned to me. He had scars running through his body and one of his eyes was torn out. The other was filled with grief and anger directed at the attacking guards. He stared at me through his one eye and continued, "The attack is a personal one, not an attack on us."

He paused, licking his chest fur, "Apparently some idiotic, or brave, soul decided to insult one of them and even attack them."

He sighed, "He probably won't live past this day."

"Not if I have anything to do about it," I grunted, running off.

"Stop." He extended his paw, tripping me in the process.

I landed right into the dusty ground and turned around growling at him. Instead of backing off from me, he just lazily checked his claws, "Look I know you're some sort of caregiver or whatever and that's great."

He dragged me up back on to my feet, "But if you run in there right now, you are going to get yourself killed. And losing someone like you, the imperfects won't suffer less."

"So run," He continued, flexing his claws, "Escape from here. I'll make sure no one else gets hurt."

I didn't know how to react. I was scared sure, but I was not one to give up on my beliefs. I swore that I would always help those in need, those injured and hurt. Even if it risked my life. But now, this tom, had me questioning them. If I was hurt, or worst, killed, what would happen? How could I protect anyone?

I gave him one last glance before running off, away from the market, away from the town. I ran and ran. I was not aware of my sense of direction, where I was headed. But I knew that if I stayed, I could make things worse. Finally, out of breath, I lay on a bed of rocks, crying. How could I protect anyone? One claw was all that was required, for more harm to be done! How could I do what I swore to do?! My weeps converged into a pool of tears, lying at the base of the rocks.

Scrape!

A soft sound, like a sack of Catenfruit being dragged through the mud. I got up looking about, only now realising where I was. Near the outskirts of the city, a few foxlaps away from the outer slum reaches, lay woods, lightly sprinkled with pushes and tracks that slowly wove their way to a deep ravine a few more foxlaps away from me. Here, many dangers lay hidden, wild dogs, foxes with insatiable hunger, and the mythical badgers, black and white terrors that few have seen, generally harmless but huge in stature.

Was the noise one of them, slowly making their way to me?

I unsheathed my claws, rusty as I was in fighting, I will make sure I fight to the end, for all back in the slums.

But instead of a hungry fox making its way to feast on me, or a badger ready to crush me underfoot, I saw a golden-brown she-cat drag a still body through the mud, panting and grunting.

 _Wait?!_

Greyish tom? Dark stripes. Open wounds and scars across his body and face!

 _Andratas!_

"Hey!" I yowled at the she-cat.

Instantly, her head and eyes snapped at me. Her iris zoomed in, focusing on my features. She lay there rigid as a rock, dropping Andratas' body and crouching. Her eyes moved with my movements as I slowly descended upon her.

"What are you doing with him?!" I called out, trembling with anger. I was certain she had killed Andratas and was disposing of his body.

"None of your business." She spat, "If you know what's good for you…"

She flashed a claw, strengthened with stignium and agnium, shining against the bright sun's ray, "You'll stay away from **us**."

 _Us?_

"Wait, is he alive?" I asked, heart soaring at the prospect.

"Why would you… Yes." She snarled.

My eyes widened and I rushed towards him, her claws flashed up, warning me not to make any more move, but I glared at her, my eyes shimmering with joy and relief. She understood and sighed.

I knelt down at his body and put a paw on his chest. To my relief, his heart was still beating normally though his breathing was heavy and rapid.

"His fine," I exclaimed to the she-cat standing beside me, looking down at my work, "But he needs a safe place to rest and fast!"

She nodded silently and gently clamped down his scruff, ready to drag him once more.

* * *

By nightfall, we had made it to a small cave, overgrown with vines and stalactites, not the best option for a den. But we could not go on any longer, I needed rest and Andratas' body could not possibly stand for any more stress, so we made camp here.

As the fire crackled from the small bonfire we had swiftly made, I looked over my shoulders. There Andratas lay on top of a slab of stone, wounds patched up, peacefully sleeping, his soft snores and the gentle rise of his chest gave me renewed hope. Despite the dangers of my lifestyle, I will continue helping others, those I care for, no matter what.

I swung my eyes back onto the golden she-cat, prodding a wooden stick into the blazing flames, not afraid of the singing embers.  
"I guess I owe you an apology," I scratched myself in embarrassment, "I was so caught up in Andratas' body I did not consider you were helping him."

She grunted, continuing her reckless prodding of the body, "He must be close to you."

I blinked, unsure how to answer the question, "Sure?"

She sniffed, a trace of unreadable emotion ran through her eyes.

"Get some sleep." She commanded.

"What about you?" I tilted my head, yawning and blinking my eyes, desperately trying to stay awake.

"I don't need sleep." She answered rigidly.

I didn't need to ask any more questions. I could have been surprised, terrified or outright scream out that she was lying. But for some reason, perhaps it was exhaustion, but I just didn't seem to care anymore. She might as well be a Perfected…

With my paws drooped, I made my way to the side walls, stamping on a bed of moss and laid down. Sleep was quick to ensue.

* * *

 **Cutback**

Andratas

"Huh…"

"Yeah…" Melody scraped at her paws.

I stared at her, "So you, someone devoted to helping tend the wounded, was about to wound someone."

She looked down at her paws embarrassed.

Emilia smiled, "It was quite interesting, watching someone threaten a Perfected. Only another has ever done that."

Turning to me, "You."

I cocked my head, unnerved by the situation. Looking around the cave, I suddenly realised something.

"Where's Shelly?"

"Who?" Emilia asked while Melody gasped placing a paw to her mouth.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! I was so focused on you!" She exclaimed pacing around the room.

At that moment, all colour drained from my face and I rushed out of the cave, shoving away Emilia and Melody.

"Andratas wait!" Emilia called out, but there was no waiting. No time to waste. I had to find Shelly!

* * *

It was sundown when I reached the slums again. I ran through the market and saw a horrific image. Houses were razed to the ground, flames had incinerated all the stalls, and a pile of burnt and scarred bodies laid at the centre of the once vibrant market square. Despite all this, I did not stop, I continued sprinting back to the alley I left Shelly in.

Except it wasn't an alley anymore. The walls had been torn down and burnt, all that was left was a pile of ash, charred and crisped. _No!_

"Looking for something."

I turned around to a limping tom, black in colour with scars running down and through his body.

"Yes! My sister, light grey with silky fur! Have you seen her?!" I screamed, basically in his ears.

He pushed me back from him with a paw, "Sure."

"Where was she?!" I desperately yowled, digging my claws into the pile of ash at my feet.

He looked away from me as my heart dropped, "She was taken, by the guards, probably thrown into jail at this point."

 _What? No, no, no, no, no!_

"No!" I screamed in anguish.

The sounds of panting were soon beside me.

"Gosh you run fast!" Melody coughed, heaving for air while Emilia stood there, just staring at me as a curled up ball.

"Shelly has been taken!" I cracked out in between my weeps.

"What?!" Her coughing and hacking all but forgotten, her eyes widening.

Emilia put a paw to her face, "Oh yeah there was that thing that I forgot to mention…"

She broke off as I basically choked her, "What?!"

She brushed me off, continuing, "Well the Sirens have declared the execution of order 13."

 _What?_

She looked at all the confused faces around her, sighing she explained, "Well, they are going to execute all the prison…"

My eyes widen and all hope drained from my body.

 _Shelly… Dead… No… No… No!_

I got up off my feet and turned to face the direction of the city centre, away from Emilia, away from Melody, away from the stranger black cat.

A steely resolve ran through my body, and I knew what I had to do. I could not see her dead. I vowed so. So I shall do so.

"I am going to break her out, don't try to stop me." I gave a glance of sheer determination over my shadow at them.

Emilia and Melody exchanged glances, a silent agreement came between them.

"We won't, we'll come," Emilia stated, seriousness dripped from her voice.

My eyes widened as I stared at the openly rebelling Perfected, "You don't have to…"

She cut me off with a gentle slap of my paws, "It's my mission. To protect all that I can."

"It's mine as well. I swore to it."

I had never seen Melody so serious, so determined.

"Me too, I will help."

The trio of us turned to face the stranger, the black cat stared back at us with an unreadable emotion across his eyes and face.

"My family was killed at the market attack, I won't see another's die." He explained, his claws unsheathed, digging into the dust.

"My name is Schion." He introduced himself, "And I won't let just sit back and watch the Sirens take another family away."

My eyes brimmed, emotions flooded back into me. Joy, a sense of loyalty, but most importantly…

 _Hope…_

"Then let's go sick them."

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, they can make fire, again, just like human's but with a cat body. Plus yay! Finally get some good action. In the form of a prison break? Well, you'll see I guess. Reminder! You can still submit OCs! So do it! But no seriously I struggle with names and characters. Anyways! That's about it, see you in the next chapter when the mighty gang of a determined brother, an introverted medicine cat, an android cat and a mysterious stranger with a mysterious background prepared to break into a highly fortified prison, for one cat… Well you have to start somewhere.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**If you're wondering why Melody didn't acknowledge the fact that Schion was the same cat who told her to run, well that's because of the situation they were in duh… Anyways, enjoy this chapter of shenanigans and snuggles.**

 **Characters from Chapter 5:**

 **Schion-Silver tom cat with dark patches and scars along his body**

* * *

Chapter 6: Nightmares

Andratas

"I can't be seen."

Emilia sternly looked at me. She may have been a Perfected with the power of thousands of lives, yet her eyes glinted with a side of fear as if even she, could be afraid of the Sirens.

"How come?" I asked.

She sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes, "Because if I'm seen and caught, the Sirens will reprogram me and it'll be over, for you and me."

Seeing her eyes wide with fear, I realised this was something that she didn't want to happen. She did not want to lose these emotions or memories. These gifts from her creator, the ability to live by herself. Seeing this just strengthened my resolve and my hatred towards the Siren tyranny. If this was what they treated their own creations… _They don't deserve them!_

"I won't let them. I promise," Placing a paw on hers.

She stared away from me, looking towards the walls of the room, cracked and in need of desperate patches. Hanging on the walls were windows and paintings of a happy family. We were staying in Schion's house that his parents used to live in, for the night and he told us his story. His parents apparently went to the underground market on the day they were attacked and he never saw them again. _He is just like me._ My heart ached at the memories flowing back, how my sister and I used to run through the woodlands with our father and pick berries with our mother, finishing a basket before we got back, despite knowing of our impending scolding.

 _Sister…_

I will get her out…

"We won't let them, you mean."

Melody's voice echoed out from the fireplace. She was tending to Schion's new wounds, the old scars couldn't be fixed but the new, from the raiding party today, could be. He had acquired them when he distracted the raiding party giving many, time to escape.

"We're not bad cats you know? You're our friend, my friend at least," Melody glared at me, signalling for my approval, "You saved stupid Andratas' life, so in my books, you're a friend."

Emilia shuffled her paws. Clearly embarrassed by her statement, she tried but failed, to hide her reddening blush and looked down at her paws.

"Didn't know Perfected could blush."

Schion wasn't much for conversation, but it seemed like he wanted to pipe up this time.

Emilia stared at him, eyes twinkling with new found resolve, "Well yes, every Perfected is given cat-like features to blend in, just in case, you know, we have to secretly neutralise a target."

"An assassin basically." I mewed.

Her eyes flickered with just a glare of humiliation as if something was hardwired in her that made her strongly against the use of direct, heavy words.

"You could say that I guess." She shrugged unsure of herself.

"Hmmm."

Schion, got up, much to the displeasure of Melody, and padded towards where we were standing. His eyes met Emilia's and they both stared at each other, analysing.

"It's interesting. I would have thought that I would have hated Perfected more." Schion stated, his eyes flaring for just a moment, "After all, they are a symbol of our oppression."

Schion circled around Emilia, scanning her whole body, while Emilia's eyes never left him from their sight. I coughed, unnerved at their behaviour while Melody stared from behind the couch, eyes filled with both curiosity and a hint of unsure fear.

"If you wish to make me an enemy…" She was cut off by the flustering paws of Schion.

"Of course not! However, it seems you are different. You seem to be capable of free will and you're friendly, capable of emotions." He cocked his head staring at her, a smile plastered on his face, "I won't hate you, no. But if you have any Perfected buddies…"

He flexed an unsheathed claw, reinforced with agnium, "I won't be able to resist breaking them down to their filthy mechanical core!"

He spat out acid as his eyes betrayed the amount of hatred he had for the Perfected. However, Emilia seemed to have calmed down, even sheathing her own claws and loosening her form, "That's fine by me."

Schion paused, looked at her directly, and nodded. The two may not get along at the moment, but at least they were willing to cooperate.

"Uh-hmm." Melody coughed, pointing a paw at the clock, stabbing it, "It's getting late, I think it's high time we get some rest, shall we?"

I coughed, unsure what to make of the situation I had just witnessed, "I'll get some rest…"

"I'll stay awake," Emilia answered, "It's not like I need it."

"No."

Schion's voice hit me directly as he pressed down on the bedding on the floor, "We all get some sleep and if we've never slept…"

His eyes twinkled with just a hint of amusement, "Then I guess it'll be their first time."

Emilia, on the other hand, was unsure, but she went to her own bedding and copied our behaviour, kneading the bedding to a comfortable state and laid down.

* * *

Shuffles and grunts during the night were common. Emilia couldn't sleep, perhaps she didn't know how to sleep. I to wasn't able to sleep, half due to her restlessness and half due to the impending dangers of tomorrow. Schion and Melody, despite the endless shuffles from next to them, managed to fall fast asleep, Schion was snoring loudly while, Melody just whimpered in her sleep, possibly in reminiscence of something.

I couldn't sleep well, anxiety filled me, what would happen tomorrow? Determined made me restless, I need to save her. But most importantly, an emotion, I had no prior knowledge to, began flaring deep inside my heart. I couldn't quite put a paw on it…

The budges of Emilia against me grew more fervently and I got up and looked down on her. Her eyes were forced close, squeezed tightly, while her eyelids squinted down. Her mouth formed a pained frown and constantly wheezed out whimpers. I sighed, she wasn't doing this right.

She slowly became aware of me, opening her eyes up to me, "I'm sorry." She whispered, careful not to awake the two others who were sleeping. Her eyes drooped, apology lingered in her eyes as well as sadness, "I'm not quite sure how to do this."

Her whimpers and frowns made me smile gently, "Well I can see that."

I padded down next to her curling up to her, "Look you're too tense and stressed. You have to loosen up, and don't force your eyes to close, gently let the drooping of your eyelids lull you to sleep."

She nodded, taking my advice, however, she was still frustrated by the emptiness of void, she was still restless. I sighed, it had been a long time since I had to use my voice to lull someone to sleep. Shelly had grown out of it a long time ago…

It was nothing special, just an ordinary lullaby I used to sing to Shelly, but it started working. Her eyes widened at first, to the voice of wind and sun rays, but started drooping to the sounds of butterfly wings on dew leaves. By the time I was done, as the stars splashed across the sky, giving meaning to the departure of loved ones to the stars and skies… She was sound asleep, eyes gently closed, fur plastered on her face as a sweet smile, expanded across it. She was cute in her sleep…

 _She was quite beautiful…_

She lay there, her tail slapping gently to the rhythm of my song, as if she was replaying it in her dreams. Seeing this, such peacefulness… I couldn't help but feel my heart thumping on my chest, fulfilled and pleased. It strengthened me and for some reason, I felt that I would be able to save Shelly tomorrow. But moreover, I felt a pang of sadness, for all these years, this poor she-cat has been alone.

However now, she could finally find some happiness, knowing in the comfort of friends and my heart soar at this prospect.

 _She deserves this happiness…_

* * *

I awoke to the brilliant dazzle of the sun's rays and a gentle heave of a sleeping Emilia next to me. I smiled gently, the sun ray shone through her pelt and flaring, vibrant gold shimmered, highlighting her pelt's beauty. With care, I slowly shuffled my way out of the blankets, scraping my fur against hers. Despite this, she just wiggled in happiness, relaxed and I sighed in relief.

I made my way to two awake and giggling cats, sitting around a low table. They saw me and exchanged glances, silently laughing between each other.

"What's so interesting?" I cocked my head, confused at them.

Melody smiled with an innocent and rose sweet smile, "Nooooooooootttttttttttttthhhhiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg." She dragged on with a look of pure innocence in her eyes and a glint of amusement.

Schion smiled, amused as well, but without the childish innocence Melody possessed, "It seems you two managed to fall asleep as snuggle buddies, hmm?"

My face flared up with a blush and my pelt burnt up with embarrassment, "It was nothing! I swear! I just helped her to fall asleep!"

"Mhmm," Schion nodded, an amused smile plastered wide over his face, " _ **'Helping'.**_ "

Melody just looked on innocently, with a not so hidden smile, both amused and excited.

"It was!" I protested, heat basically melting my fur, "We… we didn't do anything!"

"No really?" Schion cocked his head, "But your voice was quite the feat, it really did lull her to sleep, us too!"

That was it, my life was done. It was too embarrassing.

"You were awake?!" I screeched, melting into a puddle of hot goo on the floor, "You too Melody?!"

I stared at Melody, praying to the Stars she would shake her head, or say no or anything. But Melody just smiled and nodded, "Quite difficult to sleep when you have an android cat shuffling about the room, causing giant vibrations."

I just groaned and hit my head against the table, they wouldn't be forgetting this for a long time to come.

"Just end me now," I begged to them.

The two just exchanged glances and stared at me giggling.

 _I'm in for a long one…_

* * *

 **A/N: Aww cute. Really an intermission chapter, not quite the prison break out just yet, next chapter will be it. But I just had to highlight this snuggly part of it. But they're still getting ready to bust Shelly out and wreck some Dynamics asses! Anyways, OCs still and bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Scour

**I've been thinking of creating a side story for the world of The Perfected taking place in the west. It'll be about a rising empire that has become heavily militaristic conquering lands far and wide. This will be canon and tie into the storyline of The Perfected though. So, keep an eye out?**

* * *

Chapter 7: Scour…

Andratas

The sun was high and bright, but before I could storm the prison, Melody insisted we formulate a plan first.

"It would be unwise to die before you get her out, no?"

We were all sitting around the low table, Emilia had woken up and had gotten the same treatment I had received, flustering up, turning red as a ripe Catenfruit at the mention of our… sleeping arrangement. Coughing, she glared at me through her heated paws and I cowered in fear.

"So what do you suggest we do, smarty cat?" I retorted, staring at my paws and my new stignium claws. Schion had insisted we reinforce our claws with stignium, bringing out a secret cache of stignium claw reinforcements. It was weird to see my claws glimmer so brilliantly against the sun-high rays but it was for the best. The stignium claws also dug into my flesh and felt uncomfortable but it was a small price to pay for a better chance at fighting.

Melody just smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment, anyways," She continued, placing a paw on the city centre map, "This here is the…"

Emilia's eyes widened at the sight of the map, "How did you get the documents of the city centre detailed planned?"

Melody cocked her head, confused at her reaction, "Well I am the daughter of a prominent…"

A screech shattered across the room as Emilia's weapons were unlocked, pointing everywhere randomly as her eyes glared directly at Melody's analysing thoroughly, "You are Melody Vynce. daughter of Goerin Vynce, head of mission control for the Perfected!"

Melody's eyes widened and she cowered beneath Emilia's analysing glare. Schion quick to action, grasped onto Emilia's paw brought her down to her knees as she switched her attention to him, prepared to blast a hole into him.

Time slowed as I let out a scream, "Emilia!"

Her eyes flickered back onto me, a flurry of emotions rushing through her eyes, anger, doubt and something else, something unreadable…

But before I could put a paw on it, she collapsed to the ground, wheezing, her body going into a spasm. Schion was about to strike her but I intervened, blocking his claws from reaching her, "Emilia? Are you ok? Calm down!"

For a few seconds, she violently struggled against Schion's grip, but she slowly calmed down, relaxing against the floor, her eyes, turning from white back to her original yellow state.

"What, what happened? What did I do?" She whimpered against me, her nose in my fur.

All three of us exchanged glances while Schion released his paw on her. Her chest heaved with the relief of the pressure.

Schion scoffed, "You freaked out, that's what happened threatening Melody for whatever reason."

Her eyes flashed for a moment before relaxing as she sighed, one filled with relief, relaxed. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and she got up from her paws, hunched and remorseful.

"I'm sorry, it's just… Well, I should tell you outright I guess. We have had a long-held mission of recovering the daughter of Goerin Vynce. He… he used his power over mission control to give us all commands to find his daughter and retrieve her," She inhaled lightly, placing a paw on her chest, "I guess I couldn't control the direct orders and struck, I'm sorry."

Melody, slowly lifting herself up from behind the table, gave a gentle smile, "It's ok, no harm was done. Let's just get back to the plan..."

* * *

We were scouring the city centre, clothed in rich, silk clothes Melody had funded us with. The city was more vibrant than I expected, with hordes of merchants and everyday civilians just roaming around, bartering for goods and overall getting along with their nice lives. _Posh._ They were oblivious to the suffering just near them, but I didn't care, they didn't need to care about us. Apart from the everyday civilians, there were international travellers. Cats from other lands wandered about, taking in the lively city or here for business. I had never really seen these foreign cats before, speaking many different languages and selling many unique goods that I have yet to encounter. However, needless to say, it was quite crowded.

Travelling through the centre square of the city flanked by sandstone residencies of the elites where the market was held, we infiltrated a crowd of civilians looking for goods to buy, making our way down the square to the other side of it. There the city prison stood, tall and mighty, but yet still overshadowed by the colossal Siren Centre, where apparently the Sirens lived and governed from. Where the Perfected were housed. _Emilia's home…_

We split up from here, Melody would take Emilia around a longer way, presumably to get her away from the Siren Centre so she would not be spotted. She instructed Schion and I to go directly to the prison and scout around, Schion was a better fighter and I was a greater hider after all. But I sensed that there may be another reason she split us up…

Despite the great crowds, I was used to it. The crowds weren't as much as the underground's used to be, giving us ways to squeeze past shoppers and stalls, making our way quite rapidly through the centre square. Once we made our way past the square, we stumbled upon a great statue in front of us and a gigantic hole, being patched up, to the side of us. Behind the statue lay the great Siren Centre, a block of few complexes, massive and modern compared to its surrounding, giving off uncomfortable vibes. I padded up close to the statue, intrigued. I had never seen this before and the etchings below it spiked my curiosity while Schion looked at the hole, trembling in anger at it.

 _This here statue commemorates the 500th anniversary of the Great Merge. Above is the Great Merger, Sirenstar…_

 _What?_

The confusion lingered within me as I slowly stared up at the agnium statue of the cat. Whoever he was, I may not know. But Sirenstar… Sirens…

"Let's go!"

A growl voiced in my ears. Schion was basically death glaring me, red glow radiating from his body. The hole, the way they got into the underground market. His parents…

"Alright, you're right. Let's go."

My sense of direction around the city centre was extremely vague. The memory of the map long gone, however. Down a row of sandstone housing blocks, apartment buildings rising three or four stories high, lay a great tower, spiralling upwards, with a courtyard, dark, with rotting, dead trees, and blackened grass.

I grimaced at the sight, was this what my sister was living in? I prayed she wasn't suffering too badly. Nevertheless, we made our way to the complex. It was surrounded with guards, and the courtyard was fenced in. Apparently, according to Emilia, they always had this national 'emptying' of their prisons. It was called order 13. Unfortunately, that meant everyone would be killed. Or worse, become an Axxolite. My claws instinctively unsheathed at the thought of my sister becoming a slave to the Sirens.

We hid behind a few crates, the contents inside? Ammunition? Food? Weapons? It did not concern me, there would be no use for it once we get everybody out.

Out in front of us, a few Dynamics and Sirens began padding up towards the prison. I was fearful that they would spot us but luckily, they seemed quite focused on their mission objective. Schion on the other hand, was not as concerned by them. His eyes followed the group as they made their way inside the complex, possibly taking down all of the details.

I was quite impressed by his bravery, he showed no hint of terror as he made his way to the fenced off prison. However, he was not unseen as a guard made his way towards him, eyes glinting with warning.

"Oi! You there, stay away from this facility! It's a guarded place!" He called out, prepared to alarm his fellow guards.

But Schion just tilted his head, with a cocky smile and a wink at me.

"Hey didn't you hear me! You'll get persecuted and taken in! Potentially killed!" The guard cried out.

"Oh I realise, but I didn't know what was going on." Schion smiled towards the guard behind the fence, "But since I'll be taken in, why not you arrest me now?"

I was confused, quite alarmed by the audacity he had to call out to a guard to take him in. But his winks and smiles… It betrayed a plan of his, one that he did not share to us.

The guard was quick to be provoked, cocky even. He marched around to the gate and stormed out to me Schion. His eyes flared with anger behind the stignium helmet of his.

"Listen here young tom, if you…" His threat was cut off instantly, as Schion flung him over his back, knocking him out in an instant, "I hope he doesn't remember a thing." He murmured.

My eyes widened at his incredible feat, even an insane cat wouldn't tackle down a guard in front of a highly secure complex with tons of surveillance. I was about to call out to him when he silenced me by signalling a paw on his mouth.

Quickly, he pulled something from the guard's armour with his mouth and leapt back over to where I was behind the crates.

"What did you think you were doing!" I angrily whispered, "This wasn't part of the plan!"

He stared me directly in the eye, flashing exasperation, "Damn you really are stiff aren't you. I see why Emilia and you are quite compatible." He grumbled.

"What?!" My fur flared up with embarrassing memories, coughing as the heat reached my throat.

"Anyways," Schion continued, rolling his eyes at me, "If it wasn't for my quick eye and quick thinking, this plan would be over before it was executed."

He flashed a card, the one he had taken from the guard. Suddenly it all made sense.

"I am quite the master planner, any small detail catches my eye and despite my rush-like attitude, I take my time observing everything I full view before openly exposing myself," He explained, head lifted in pride.

I looked at the card in his jaws, sure enough, an ID bar ran along the ridge of the card. I sighed, relieved, fortunately for us, his eyes had caught something of value.

"Hey! What about stealthily don't you get!" Melody screamed throwing her paws exasperatedly into the air, completely ignoring her own advice, "We're not meant to be yelling at each other!"

Melody and Emilia had rounded the street, close by our hiding place, apparently hearing the commotion and us arguing, they had quickly ran over preparing for the worst. Apparently the worst at least, since Emilia had her weapons already activated ready to blow a hole right into any enemy target.

"That's ironic..." Schion grumbled, "Anyways, we got this ID card from a… Neutralised target to put it."

Melody glared, squinting in anger, "And that was so important why?"

Emilia gasped all of a sudden and smacked a paw on her mechanical forehead, "Of course! The IDs! Completely forgot to warn you about them."

"IDs?" Melody cocked her head, staring confused at the android.

"They were implemented after your defection, my lady," She used this term to the utter surprise of me, _when had she started using it?_ "They were given among the elites only for them to access secretive locations."

"Well good thing we got one of these things," Schion smiled proudly, demonstrating the ID up into the air.

Emilia scratched her head with her paws though, "Not really, I have one inbuilt. So we really didn't need one but it was nice for you to consider it."

I failed to hide my chuckle as Melody stuck out a tongue at Schion.

Schion looked defeated for once, turning away his head from us in shame and embarrassment, "So much for that…" He grumbled further.

"Well, what else did you find apart from the ID?" Melody cut everybody off and back on topic.

"Well the guard for the front gate is down but they still have the gate guards, which kind of control if the gate is opened or not," I pointed out, Melody looked at me, however, as if I was simple-minded.

"You can see that right there," She stabbed a paw in their direction, "Tell me something else that apart from something that only a blind kit doesn't know."

Schion stared up, pride restored rapidly from the previous shatter, "There was a small an escort of Sirens and Dynamics into the complex, though I don't know how that affects our plan very much."

"Hmmm…" Melody wondered.

Emilia, on the other hand, was stamping her paws into the ground, "It does you dolt! That means they're early! At any moment they could start the execution!"

 _Start the execution…_

Those words echoed through the silenced grouped.

"We…" Melody began.

"We have to save them now," I finished. My eyes were filled with resolve and determination. This would be our fight. Whether it would be our first or our last, only the future knows. But we knew this at the current moment. This was our last chance to save everyone.

 _And we will grasp it within our paws with all our strength, from the sharpness of our claws…_

"Let's break them out."

* * *

 **A/N: Action sequence time! It's about time you know. I've already delayed the upcoming chapter for two WHOLE chapters! Wow! I've added a lot of cuts into the story and that'll probably be the case for the upcoming chapters as well. Also another Siren has been seen! If you didn't already figure out that Vuella was a Siren that is. Anyways, I'll let you in on a secret. A lot of the plots been developed, or at least all the important parts. But I haven't a clue how to put them all together. So I'm basically making up stuff on the go. And it's kinda working. So yeah. There you have it! Chapter 7 added. Lots of small things in there to notice. One to truly notice, was Emilia's behaviour change. Soon you'll find out! Soon! Well till then toodles! And don't forget to submit OCs if you want them in the story! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Strike!

Chapter 8: …Strike!

Andratas

It was obviously quite stupid if we were to just go through the gates that were heavily guarded by a group of armoured guards that would no doubt recognise Emilia. So we didn't. Creeping around the edge of the fence, we made it to an isolated point of the fence. According to Emilia's vague memories of this place, there was a patched up part of the courtyard ground, apparently an escape tunnel from a while back that was discovered and stopped. Unfortunately for the escapees, they never saw the light of freedom again.

Our plan was to break through a wall that was sealing the old escape tunnel entrance and try to get as many out as possible. Some may die, some may falter, but we had to try to get the most out before they were executed.

With her sharp alloyed claws, Emilia struck down the fenced barrier, tearing a whole with a single swipe. Her eyes glinted with wariness, she was on edge, on alert for anybody who could see them, especially her. I respected her courage and bravery, it was a difficult decision to risk her life, her memories, her own actions, just for a cause that was not her own. For what she believed was right…

I stared at her, she wasn't looking at me, but I felt a wave of energy from her. Her beliefs…

Ever since I have known, I have only seen the Perfected as slaves of the Sirens, ready to do their dirty work, being the toys of their government. But seeing her, such a unique being, different from the rest, with own beliefs and core values. I felt my heart warm at that. I hope I meet her creator one day…

Melody bumped my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. Her eyes glimmered with amusement and she winked mischievously, "Ooh. Spying on someone you like?" She whispered, humour basically glowing from her body as she gestured to Emilia.

I blushed furiously, looking away from her instantly, "No! I was just thinking about her creator, that was all!" I waved my paws in denial.

"Ssssuuuuurrrreee…" She dragged, smiling.

"I was!" Denying with every appendage I had on my body, "I was just wondering what her creator was like! Why they gave Emilia all these, gifts?" I furiously pieced together random words out of desperation.

"Uh huh," She continued to nudge me, undeterred and unconvinced, "Or maybe she's occupying more of your than you really want to admit."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win any argument with her, she was stubborn and insistent like that. Looking back ahead as she continued bumping me, childishly furious at being ignored, I realised Emilia had opened a hole wide enough for all of us to sneak through. Schion had already wiggled through and Emilia looked back to us, "Are you guys coming or what?"

Her eyes had squinted again, as if she was now annoyed at our behaviour, "Uh sure."

I basically shoved Melody towards the hole as she glared back at me, muttering to herself as she slid through the hole, her slenderness allowing her to basically phase through the wall. Emilia stared at me next, silently waiting for me to go through.

"Won't you go through?" I asked confused.

"Remember, I can't be seen, I'll stay out here, guarding the entrance," She reminded me. She suddenly passed me a small peanut-sized object, putting it at my paws.

"Here," She pointed a paw at the object that on further analysis was actually… An ear pod?

"It's a communications device, it only has a short range, so I'll lose you about halfway into the prison," She explained, "I only have one, so make sure you don't lose it."

"Why me?" I asked as Schion popped his head back through the hole.

"Hey! You guys coming?" He asked, impatiently stamping his paws.

"He'll be there in a second," Emilia answered shoving head back through the hole against his protests, "To use it just tilt your head a little, it'll sense the tilt and I'll detect it."

"As to why you," She smiled, nudging me towards the hole.

"Let's just say I heard what Melody said," Gesturing to her Perfected ears before pushing me through the tight hole.

My back connected to the courtyard ground as I groaned, struggling to stand up. Melody helped lifted me up rolling her eyes, before staring back at the hole towards a smiling Emilia.

"Aren't you coming?" She cocked her head.

"No, I'll probably be seen, you go I'll just guard the exit," Emilia answered with a shake of her head.

"Alright then…" Schion meowed as I stumbled over a patch of leaves, repeatedly falling over my own paws even with the assistance of Melody.

The trio of us waved a short farewell to Emilia as she hid behind the fence again, fading into the unknowing. The three of us hid behind wilted trees and damp, fallen leaves. We saw many guards, however, by the corner, there were few if any looking in our direction making it quite easy to sneak past groups at a time. We were to traverse to the complex and move along the walls hopefully sneaking past the main battalion of guards by the front of the prison and make it through a smaller, less known and guarded, side door. Schion would then subdue the, hopefully, two guards with a simple leap from the shadows. It was going all well, we had made it to the walls of the building and had sneaked past the main battalion. It was easier than we had thought, the Sirens had ordered the complex to be built with no windows, at least at the bottom few floors, to curb the ability to escape through the fragile glass. But this made it easier for us, allowing us to sneak past the front walls with nobody seeing us. And it would have all gone well if not for the sudden wind change, blowing our scent towards the front guards, and despite some of their incompetence, they were sudden to catch onto our scent.

"Intruders?!" One of them piped up, nose in the air sniffing the wind. His compatriots had also been alerted by the sense, some turning around to spot any discrepancy. Luckily for Schion's quick thinking, he pulled us down instantly into a patch of rotting leaves at the last second. My eyes poked out from the pile, realising just how close we were to being spotted. Basically all the eyes were glaring at where we once stood, our scent still lingering there. Despite that, laziness or just incompetency was on our side, as the guards were swift to swivel their heads back around, not even bothered to investigate, only murmuring with each other.

Melody sighed a breath of relief and stared out the other side of the leaf pile while Schion glared at us from behind, annoyed that he had no space to look out of the pile himself. My eyes followed where she was looking, the side door we had intended to sneak through. It was better than we thought! No guards were even present, perhaps gone to attend different needs, was it may be due to the Sirens visit?

The only problem left, the main entrance. To get to the side entrance, we would have to pass the main one. That posed a difficult challenge. Unlike the side, the main entrance was littered with guards, five to be precise. There was no way we would be able to sneak past that.

Melody shared my thoughts, grimacing.

"What is it?" Schion demanded.

"There are too many guards to sneak past and no cover at all," Melody shuffled her paws, anxiety clear on her face, worried about how to continue the plan.

"Let me see."

I moved out of the way as Schion pushed through the crowded leaf pile, staring out. A sudden smirk appeared on his face, "I may have a way to deal with that…" Pulling me towards the point he was staring at, I realised his plan swiftly. A guard moving closer towards us, joining the main cohort of guards, possibly just relieved from patrol duty. It would be a dumb plan, with a small chance of success. But if it did…

"What is it?" Melody asked, confusion littered in her eyes.

Before I could answer her, Schion roughly pulled in the heavy and massive body. Luckily, with the soft underbelly of leaf litter, there wasn't much sound as Schion's element of surprise quickly overtook the guard as he subdued him with a quick slash of his claws.

Melody's eyes opened and she looked about to scream, but I quickly put a paw over her snout, "Look Melody! His not dead, his eyes are glazed and confused, his just unconscious and delirious!" I explained.

She sighed, calming down, "Please tell me what you're going to do before you do it!" She whispered furiously.

Schion flashed a sassy smile, "Aww, but I thought you said not to make as much noise as possible."

She glared at him, but remained silent, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Well then," I broke the air of hostility between them, "Who's going to wear the heavy armour?"

* * *

"Of course it had to be me," I grumbled under my voice. Clad in heavy guard's armour, we had left an armour-less guard sound asleep in a pile of leaves, or a 'better blanket than I ever had' according to Schion, while I took the two others past the guards.

"Halt!" One of them called out to me, eyes glaring straight through me making me fear that he had some super, Perfected eyesight of analysis or something, "What are you doing with those two?"

Careful to make sure my voice didn't break, I responded with as loud and prideful voice as I could muster, which was quite difficult when you came from an imperfect community, "I found these two snooping around the fence of the complex and I'm taking them in on account of loitering, perhaps even planning a break-in."

The two glared at me and I realised my mistake, mentally slapping myself. Of course, I had to mention break-in…

The guard looked thoughtful, he looked more experienced than the rest like he was more competent, a leader of sorts yet he still felt hostile and aggressive, ready to break out into a fight if ever there was the chance. I feel like I've met him before…

"Very well, you may take them in, but to apprehend them, rookie, we must assign another guard to them," He stated, he stared back at the guards back at the entrance, slumping over with laziness or boredom, "And I can't trust these fellows, so I guess you'll be following me."

Glaring at Schion, who couldn't resist but return it, he took Schion by the shoulder and shoved him forward towards the entrance, earning him a low growl from Schion.

"Shut up you mutt!" The guard growled back, "Lowly imperfect!"

I feared that Schion would rip out his throat then and there, and the whole plan would be exposed. But he surprised me, keeping his cool, calm and collected. That didn't mean he didn't do anything. He spat on the guard unbeknownst to him. The guard beckoned me to follow him as he padded past the four other guards growling at them.

We went through the entrance as my heart pounded rapidly, afraid we would be caught at any moment be punished, executed. Fortunately, that did not happen. We passed through rows and columns of stone walls with very little lighting, according to both Emilia and Melody, the first and second floor had no prisoners and there were no windows until the tenth floor, supposedly to keep escapers from trying. Yet before these were implements, the prisoners were kept on every floor due to overcrowding, and thus, we have our escape tunnel. This was before they executed prisoners every so often, Emilia stated. I had been quite surprised by this fact, perhaps the Sirens weren't as bad before?

I shook my head, clearing all my thoughts. We were now by the stairwell leading up towards the countless floors above. The guard had already made it halfway up the first floor when he looked back down at Melody and I, "Well? Move it!" He growled.

I gulped, quickly guiding Melody upwards reaching the other guard by the second floor. Melody seemed calm, just like Schion. She wasn't racked in nervousness like me but she wasn't as aggressive as Schion. She was trying to stay as low key as possible…

We passed by the third floor, a dank and odorous smell, lay in a suffocating cloud along the ground. It seemed sanitation wasn't quite a big deal in here. Screams and cries could be heard from within the cells lining rows and rows down the floor. Weeps of agony, pain and starvation struck within me. Filling me up with depressing thoughts and tears. Melody's eyes widened in horror, yet she remained silent, more determined than before to set these poor souls free.

We went past a few more floors of the same scene, cats weeping, racked in pain, crying out the injustice and atrocity they were in. I silently growled. How could they keep them like this…

I had lost count of just how many of these I had gone past, but they stuck in my memory, etched in with burning flames. Finally, we reached our destination. My muscles ached, my paws were in pain yet the other guard seemed alright. Schion and Melody were no worse for wear. Schion, disgust spread across his face, obviously not pleased by the repeated scenes of oppressive imprisonment.

"Here," The guard across me gruffly stated, throwing Schion into a crowded cell filled with five other terrified prisoners. They looked at me, their eyes quickly darting away and I felt pain radiate in my heart. They are afraid of me…

I shoved Melody in there, careful to not harm her but rough enough to not arouse the suspicion of the other guard. The two of them in there looked like an odd bunch compared to the others. Schion was glaring at the guard while Melody just sat down, staring at me than staring at the other prisoners, pity and care welling in her eyes.

The guard looked around, his paw on his helmet, in deep thought, "Damn it, where did that rookie go! I swear I'll flay him!"

His yowls were familiar as well, his taunts too much. However, I couldn't quite put a paw on it…

"Hey rookie!" He called out to me, distracting me from my thoughts.

My eyes widened and I raised my chest up high, keen to keep the illusion of my allegiance to him, "Yes sir!"

"Keep guard of these prisoners can you? I'm going to find that little rascal and teach him a lesson…" He dangerously cut himself off.

My heart thumped, this was my chance… It was the best possible outcome. It would guarantee us a successful breakout!

"Yes-s-s Sir!" My voice breaking a bit. His brow whiskers raised in slight suspicion but he didn't seem so concerned as he shrugged as threw me the keys with his teeth.

"If any try to escape, lock 'em back up!" That was his last growl before he marched off, yelling out the supposed cat on duty.

My heart stopped pounding as I heard his voice slowly soften and die out. I blew a sigh of relief before turning and looking at the jail cell in front of me. Both Melody and Schion just lazily stared at me, impatiently waiting to be released. The others in the cell were confused, but sunk to the back of the cell as I moved closer to the cell. However, their widened eyes of fear were soon relieved from the stress as I put the keys into the lock, "Don't worry, I'll get you out!" I promised, long gone smiles finally returning to their faces, but it was soon gone…

As I struggle to turn the key in the lock, a laugh sounded behind me, loud pawsteps echoed throughout the floor as I slowly turned around, the prisoners, Schion and Melody's face in shock and fear, screams warning me of the danger. But it was too late…

I was slammed against the jail cell, my head throbbing in pain, claws digging into my skull, through the soft helmet, "Oh you really think I didn't know." An evil purr sounded in my ear as I tried my hardest to twist my neck around to see the enemy.

"From your familiar voice to your actions and attitude. I mean, not many would listen to my commands, your acting needs a lot of working on, unfortunately!" The voice drilled through my head, reverberating through my skull as I forcefully turned around to his face, his teeth ripping off my helmet.

I finally recognised it, all those signals in my head, the familiarity in his voice, his aggression. It was him…

The guard from the market… The one who stole everything from their… Shelly…

I growled and spat at him, but he had me tightly locked against the cell bars. Schion tried to reach him, swiping his paws, claws unsheathed at him, however, he was too far away for any significant damage and his paws clanked in a rather comedic fashion against his reinforced armour. The others were screaming, yelling or shrunk back into the corner, terrified by what was going on.

The guard snarled at my futile attempts of struggling out of his grip and he slammed my head against the bars harder. My sight started to blur as the world around me swivelled around, dizzying. He snorted, "Weak!"

His malicious smile just ago plastered on his face, now gone, replaced by an angered curl of his lip.

"It's time to finish my deed, what I couldn't do at the market!" His voice reverberated off every wall of this floor, stirring all the prisoners into a ruckus, howling out to him, "I never got to end your life before you frisked away by the wind so to speak!"

He looked down upon me, broken and shattered, moving his claws onto me, pressing them against my throat, slowly digging in deeper and deeper into my fur, connecting against my skin.

I turned around, blood pathing its way down my cheek, dripping onto the grimy floor below, looking into the cell. I saw Melody, her paws on her eyes, too scared to watch. Schion, his paws swinging wildly, desperately trying to connect onto the guard. And the prisoners, eyes wide in fear, knowing their impending demise. I tilted my head, exhaustion causing my eyelids to droop, silently apologising to them, all of the prisoners in this hell hole. I couldn't save you, I couldn't protect you guys…

Shelly…

The guard looked at me, eyes filled with bloodlust, mercilessly. Yet he seemed to be having fun, a smile flashing in my eyes, filled with excitement and enthusiasm, ready to relish my death, my blood against his teeth. I was just ecstasy to him, an entertainment so to speak. I prayed to the Stars, that they wouldn't execute them, that I would be enough, though I knew that would never happen.

"Any last words?" He snarled, eyes glinting ready to strike. He was giving me a chance to express my remorse, that I couldn't do it. That I wasn't strong enough. That I couldn't even protect the things that value to me the most. He was willing to give it to me, to see me suffer, to have more entertainment before he slid back into reclusive boredom. He took me in only for that, he knew from the beginning, that's why he acted so differently from the others.

"Ditto…" A voice called out to him from behind him, before I could even utter a syllable. The figure slowly padded out from the mask of shadows they were wrapped. It was a rather stiff, yet feminine call and the guard slowly turned his head, confused and annoyed by this interruption. That was his fatal mistake…

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! This was going to be one long chapter spanning five to six thousand words. However, that would of take a whole two days to write! So I split them up to keep up a daily upload. Unfortunately, holidays, where I am at, are ending soon and don't know if I'll be able to keep dailies up. On the bright side, I've already fully planned chapters nine and ten! Just need to write it down! Also that ending, cliff-hanger? Not really if you're attentive to detail, even if you're not, you probably already have realised. Welp, that's it for now! Submit you OCs and peace!**


	9. Chapter 9: Breakout

**Things are starting to heat up, action and drama is on its way, just a corner away. These few more chapter will be focused around building this up so be alert and be aware. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Breakout

Andratas

A flash of silver and it was all over. Blood dripped from her paws as her claws retracted from the throat of the guard. He had no time to react, no time to defend, not even any time to scream or beg like he tried to force me to. I didn't wish for that vengeance, but the fury in her eyes… One that could only be described as so inexplicably angry, that the heat of fury radiated from her eyes and a burning sense of vengeance felt trembling through the ground.

"Emilia…" I stuttered before collapsing. Before I hit the ground, she rushed to support my falling shoulders. My eyes were starting to close and my world was going blank for the hundredth time.

"Don't."

That single word. So powerful it instantly reinvigorated me, gave me strength. She wouldn't want to see me like this, weak and powerless. I struggled to stand on my own, yet my eyes were wide open once more, my paws starting to stand straight and rigidly. The great sensation of strength flowing back into my muscles gave me hope as I looked back at the cells.

Schion and Melody were shocked, mouths gaping wide and open, quite weird in the case of Schion. They were confused, shocked! Why was Emilia here? I asked the same question too? How?

"How? Why are you here?" Melody finally managed to stutter out, shaking off she shell-shocked look.

"Let's just say I had to look out for you idiots. You know, to make sure you don't go doing stupid things," She smiled cockily, winking at me. Suddenly it all made sense. _The earpiece!_

Melody continued to yowl out in surprise, questioning her, "But you'll get caught!"

Emilia scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Not like I won't anyways, you'll attract a lot of attention to me one way or the other, after all I was standing guard at the _**exit**_ of the escape tunnel."

"Ahh…"

"Never mind that. Let's get you guys out," I cut them off, directing their attention to the cells, "we have a lot of ground to cover."

The three of them nodded and I turned to stare into the cells, finally realising that all of this was happening under their view. The five others in that cell had mostly retreated to the back left corner of the cell, opposite of me, opposite of _her…_

They were afraid of a Perfected, rightfully so…

However, one of them, a young kit, no older than perhaps seven, was the first to pipe up, "Are, are wu trying to rescwue us?"

His childish slur quite clear in his voice. Seeing this sight once again strengthened my resolve, my will to fight. This was something I had to do, not just for me or Shelly, but for all these poor kits and all these ill-treated souls.

"Yes."

There was no doubt in my voice, no hesitation. Strength returned to my throat as fervently as it reached my paws and now unsheathed claws. What devils the Sirens are, imprisoning, **torturing,** these young, innocent souls. It's time for some justice, perhaps not payback, perhaps this minor incident won't even fly under the Sirens snout. But what I do know, this event will stir us, all the people lost to the world into a state of perpetual awareness. Everyone else will see, they will see us. They will take notice of this act of rebellion! A spark of flames against the crashing tsunami that is the Sirens. _We will fight!_

Emilia didn't even bother using the key, she struck the bars with her claws. In an instant, the stignium bars were uprooted and struck free, creating a nice gap to squeeze out through. First Schion and Melody, quickly diving through the gap before the more tentative steps of the long-imprisoned cats, taking their first step of freedom in a long extent of time.

"We're free!" They sang, praising us.

"Quickly, follow us! We've got to free everyone we can!" I whispered to them, commanding them.

We quickly set to action, striking down bars, opening the grille gates. The floor was soon to be liberated, but there were many more, and we wouldn't be as lucky as to not be spotted. Already tens of cats were clustered in a group, perhaps even massing to a hundred. _There has to be a faster way!_

"There is," Emilia sighed, uncertainty lingering in her voice, "In the main office, down on the first floor, there is an automatic release. It's used for meal times and such. Of course, it'll be difficult and dange…"

"I'll do it," I offered immediately, cutting her off. My seriousness must have resonated deep within Emilia, cause she didn't protest, just nodded at me in silence, knowing my mind would not be changed.

Schion remained silent as well, acknowledging that I wished to do it. Only Melody had any protest against my decision, eyes widening, she stormed up to me, "No way! You're not going to risk your life for all of us!"

"No," I put a paw to her snout, silencing her, "This isn't just about all of you."

My eyes squinted in concentration, trying to memorise the layout of the complex, "This is also about Shelly. And I'll gladly sacrifice my life for that!"

Melody's eyes remained widened, but she understood. She brushed past my fur, whispering good luck, before joining the rest.

"I'll try stealthily bringing them to the entrance of the tunnel, once you reach the main warden office, you might find him there, hopefully not though, but if you do…" Emilia broke off, eyes glazing into the distance before refocusing on me, "Once you release them, they'll know. You might as well use the P.A to detail the others where to go. We'll…"

She coughed, eyes slightly welling in the possibilities. My heart too dropped at the possibilities, but I had already made up my mind, my resolve was sturdy and even if not, I was quite stubborn…

"We'll meet you at the entrance," She finished, flinching back from me, not wanting to look me in the eye.

* * *

I had made my way down several flights of stairs. The descent was less tiring than the ascent but it felt rather the same with my muscles still aching and my burst of strength slowly fading away. My adrenaline had all but disappeared, all I wanted was have this all over and have a nice rest on some moss. Still, I snaked my way down intertwining and intersecting hallways and corridors. My mental map of the complex blurred, all but a few wisps of it still in my whole mind.

Emilia had promised she would take them down to the western wall, facing where we came in from. She would do this once I had released the other prisoners, taking advantage of the distraction and allowing her and the others to move stealthily with the herd of prisoners flocking to there.

 _Still, I had to find my way to the office…_

Mentally grimacing was the last thing I needed. Shaking my head I calmed down, trying hard to remember my way around. _The stairwell was at the back of the complex facing opposite of the way we came in so… Argh! This is too difficult!_

I growled, scratching directly at the dusty walls next to me. Big mistake. I pile of dust instantly fell upon me, burying me in something I was prone to sneezing from.

Achoo!

The whole wall reverberated with dust, mountains of it tumbling down from the wall like an avalanche. _When was this place last dusted?!_

After my sneezing fit was over, I was quite surprised to see no guards coming to apprehend me. It felt eerie, too silent…

I looked up towards the wall once more, my eyes widening at my accidental discovery. Old, worn-down wooden boards, presumably signs, that directed me to every major place on the floor.

 _Nice!_

Staring up at it, I smiled, a sigh of relief slowly making its way through my body. According to the sign, the office was just in front of me, I just had to make my through a few short turns and I'll be there.

 _Perfect!_

Purring, I weaved my ways through a few tight, dank turns. It was dusty, dark and filled with a toxic scent, but I made my way to an stignium grille door, a keyhole present in it. Above it, a slowly decaying sign read, 'Warden's Office'.

 _Well I hope this works…_

Click.

I turned the key which I had from the dead guard, shuddering at the memory of his desecrated body beyond familiarity, and twisted it against the lock.

It was tough and resisted turning, probably rotten and rusty from years of usage, but eventually, it yielded, slowly opening the door with a sharp echoing sound, reverberating throughout the dark passageways.

I made my way in cautiously. A dim light flared from a wax candle, slowly melting away on a pristine desk seemingly still in use and cared for. Around me, cabinets filled with files littered the walls, gently tucked in, organised neatly. A painting was hooked onto the walls of a black tom with white spots clad in stignium armour. I had no idea who he was, perhaps the warden but I didn't know.

Then I saw it. Striking red, a button on the desk caught my attention. The release button, on the side of it, a similar but smaller button lay. _The P.A!_

I made my way to it, clambering my way up on to the soft, comfortable chair tucked into the desk. The button lay there, just within my paws. It was there! Right there! I just had to press the release, then the P.A, everyone will be free!

"What are you doing in my office!" A low snarl came from in front of me.

 _Oh no…_

I looked up slowly, and to my horror, there stood a cat strikingly resembling the painting behind me.

"I…"

The black cat growled, cutting me off before leaping at me, his eyes betraying his intent to kill me.

"You think you'll release the prisoners would you!" He pinned me against the wall, painting overhead, "You think you can be a hero! A champion of the people!"

He slammed me across the room onto the now locked grille door, there was no escape from this…

"I have spent my entire life, devoted to this cause, dedicated to the imprisonment and removing of imperfects! Low life's!" He snarled, claws flashing, glinting with a bluish metal, _ziene…_

"I won't let some little imperfect with nothing tarnish my reputation!"

He leapt at me and I reacted as quick as I could, strafing towards the left. His claws managed to just graze my shoulders as he smashed into the door, unfazed by it. His claws lashed out striking my hind legs as I let out a yowl of pain. Ziene was different from stignium or agnium, it was artificially created to be able to cause as much pain and damage as possible with the ability to tear through all other metals. _And bones…_

I leapt out of the way, stinging pain coursing through my body as the warden, presumably, glared at me, "You won't get away from this. You will be 576th kill!"

My eyes widened as he leapt at me once again, jaws widened for a killing blow. I tumbled away, avoiding his teeth but not his claws as he tripped me over, causing me to slam into his desk. His killing strike had given me a chance to see his teeth, reinforced with stignium, the first time I have ever seen that…

The warden cut my thoughts off as he shook his head from the rubble of the cabinets he had just smashed into. I shook, _how could I even knock him out if even cabinet's slamming on top of him didn't faze him…_

My eyes flicked towards the flames of the candles, hanging trepidatiously off the corner of the desk. I smiled, a plan formulating in my head. I feigned exhaustion and defeat my eyes flicking down at his paws my claws unsheathed. It wasn't so far fetch, he was clad in protective armour, undamaged and reinforced with the Sirens best technology, I could fool him to believe that I had given up.

The warden smiled, his teeth glinting, the flames of the candle showing on his teeth, "Smart of you to give up. You would have only suffered more before your death!"

He howled propelling himself at me, his charge aiming at a fatal blow. At the last moment, my eyes flicked towards the flames, the reflection of the fire showing in my eyes. The warden's eyes widened in understanding, but it was too late to stop his momentum. I leapt on top of him as I knocked the candle on top of him. Hot, melted wax and embers flared on his fur, cinders jumped into his eyes and burns started forming across his body as he screamed in agony. His armour could do little against the flaring heat of the flames, melting through his armour and onto his skin.

Luckily I had jumped off him. His reckless charge had left him stunned against the wall as the flames engulfed him. It may not kill him, but it would definitely disfigure and scar him for the rest of his life, disabling him. He had fell into unconsciousness, the pain knocking him out. Charred, barbequed scent wafted in the air. Ignoring it, I padded back onto the chair, ashes across the table. The flames were gone, all but a few cinders jumping from his charred fur and burnt through skin. I closed my eyes, as hard as I tried, the image wouldn't leave my mind for a long time from now, if ever.

But I had a job to do…

I slammed the button despite the exhaustion in my paws. A pause… Before a buzzer sounded, alarms ringing across the complex. _Well, they'll know now…_

I hold onto the P.A ready to tell the mass of confused prisoners the proposed plan.

"Attention all prisoners! This is an emergency escape plan!" My voice boomed across the complex.

 _Well they'll_ _ **definitely**_ _know now…_

"We are breaking you out! Make your way to the western facing wall as soon as possible!"

I released the button and sighed, but there was no time to rest, they would be coming soon and mayhem was going to break loose. I had to make my way to the wall as well, as fast as I could, lest I get caught.

I leapt to the grille door. I had lost the key during the previous fight so opening the door with that luxury was not an option. However, the warden had slammed into the door, leaving a sizable dent in it. It was rotten and old, possibly to the point where I could break it with my reinforced claws.

 _Well, here goes nothing…_

I slashed down onto the grille. Instantly, pain ruptured through my paws and up my body. A stinging heat of coursing flames passed through my fur. I collapsed onto the floor, grasping my paws, crying out in pain. It was more difficult than Emilia had shown… Eventually, the throbbing subsided. My claws had been ripped and whatever left of it was digging against my paws inside. I stared back at the grille, it was close to breaking, I just needed to claw away a little bit more. Inch by inch, I scissored the bars off, striking the stick of metal onto the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief, now it was time to run.

I made my way through the dark and dank corridors. Despite my previous errors, I made it through twisting and turning corridors to find myself along the eastern atrium of the prison. A flood of prisoners were tumbling down the stairs while many grouped along the wall numbering in the hundreds. I was stuck along the back of the mass, far away from the wall. However, even from back here, I heard drilling and a slight explosion. _Was Emilia, blowing up the floor?!_

A large rip sounded across the group, reverberating off the walls. I smiled, foolishly believing we would make it out with the tunnel being exposed so soon. It was my mistake for believing that…

"Stop now!"

Yowls sounded across the group as a mass of guards and other soldiers, loyal to the Sirens forced their way through. Combat began stirring and spurs of prisoners and guards fought each other a battle beginning. I crawled my way along the floor as claws, hisses and growls sounded. Even weakened at facing an out-equipped foe, the prisoners gave it an all. With their numerous numbers, _we_ outnumbered them heavily. We just had to make it through…

Suddenly a voice ringed from the crowds of fighting, "Quick! The tunnel's open!"

Melody's voice sprang from the darkness, stirring all to retreat rapidly from the fighting tumbling into the tunnel awaiting whatever was on the other side. I followed the herd as they made their way, shoving against each other, still fending off whatever guards there were. Seeing Melody, I crawled towards them, Schion and Emilia awaiting, guiding the prisoners into the tunnel. It was all over in an instant, with the entire mass swallowed by the dark tunnel. Yet a group of guards followed making their way to the entrance, only to be faced by a few prisoners still diving into the tunnel and us, Emilia, Schion, Melody and I. The four of us facing the guards.

They were worn out, scars across their armour, exhaustion lingering on their faces. The majority of them had their helmets torn from their head and they looked at us, snarls still present.

Seeing us, their eyes sank and they backed off, knowing they were unable to face us. They retreated back into the dark, running off away from us, maybe to call reinforcements? Alerting of the escape? Putting the city on lockdown? I shuddered at these options. We had thought of what to do in the event of these, but neither were pretty and could result in a loss of lives, unnecessary bloodshed.

I sighed, looking down at the floor. Even with all our planning and preparation, a few bodies littered the dirty floor, blood spilling from them. It was saddening, all this death from both sides. But it made me more aware of the Sirens doings. _I have to stop them…_

"Come on, let's go!" Emilia hissed, the longer we stood there, the more chance of us not getting out.

I nodded, about to dive in, when pawsteps sounded across the floor, reverberating off the walls, causing the whole complex to shake and shudder. Mechanical gears snapped, hinges hissed. A laugh echoed from the darkness as eyes flickered showing malicious red, crimson with bloodlust, devoted to its mission.

 _No…_

"5-13-12-9-1…"

Paws slammed the ground, a glint of perfect ziene flashed within the dark, a smile forming. The figure slowly extended out from the veil of shadows, my worst fears confirmed…

"What ever do you think you're doing…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hohoho! What do you think is going to happen! Who is it! Whatever the case of this cliff-hanger, it was a damn long chapter! Like 3300 words! Wow! Also if you've kept up with my notes, you would have a hint of what was going on. Still, it's always fun to just be in the dark, speculating what is going to happen! If you're wondering what 5131391 is...Just put it into a numeric to alphabet convertor or something... Well, that's about it. Remember, submit OCs you want in the story and see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dominance

**Yeah forgot that some might not have put all single digits to alphabet but it's fine. Didn't clarify that. Well anyways it's EMLIA, that's what it's meant to be but well… Single digits amirite? Also, Vuella is back. Yay?**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dominance

Andratas

A flash of light sparkled from the dark, widening my eyes. _What the…_

Flames shot out as a projectile was launched from the dark figure, a drilling missile slamming into Emilia.

"Emilia!" I cried out, Schion and Melody joining me from behind.

From within the dust clouds of the missile strike, a blue sphere enveloped. A hexagonal shield of sorts made from perhaps electricity? _A force field?_

Emilia trembled from inside, her head tilted down, concentrating on keeping the protective barrier up. Her paws shook and her eyes darted from side to side the fear deep in her irises. Her back stood raised, fur standing up. Her pelt was rustled by the force of the missile. And her eyes stared at the figure blinking, tears beginning to form as _it_ padded out from the shadows.

The dust cleared, the veil of darkness faded as a hole opened in the prison wall, the strength of the projectile causing debris to fly off in every direction. Then I saw her…

"Are you perhaps betraying our cause might I ask? You certainly never were the ordinary," A mechanical, yet somewhat feminine voice remarked.

A glint in the dark, a flash of a smile. Enthusiasm lingered on her face. Flames of fury stretched across her mechanicals eyes.

"Were you?" A bittersweet voice piped from her.

She dashed out from the dark in a flash of silver striking her ziene claws on Emilia's force field causing it to flicker. Emilia, despite her fear, struck back, pushing the she-cat backwards. But we all knew it was no ordinary she-cat…

"Ne-neon…" Emilia trembled her voice cracking, stress, fear and pressure engulfing her, causing her to choke on her words, "I…"

"I don't need words from you traitor!" The supposed Neon snarled, her claws flick from sheathed to unsheathed to back again, "I should have suspected this would happen after _Vuella_ tampered with you!"

 _Vuella?_

Behind me, Schion had his claws unsheathed, paws raised, ready to rush the Perfected. Melody hid behind him, shaking with terror. My own eyes were widened, a mixture of horror and anger sneaking across my body. I was ready to leap at her myself, ready to join the fight. Emilia however, glanced at me, signalling us to stay back. This was not our fight to fight. We would die. We knew that…

Neon growled, her claws flicking back to extend. But she smiled. Her eyes betraying something different. Something she had in her mind. A secret plan tucked in her mechanical paws…

Emilia was on the defence. She didn't attack despite the aggression she was faced with. Perhaps she knew she wouldn't win, perhaps she didn't want it. Although that didn't mean she didn't have her guard raised, ready to fight back if need be. Her shoulder opened displaying the missiles attached to them, locked and loaded, ready to fire. Her back slowly unlatched itself, charging the large artillery she flaunted before. Her flanks detached a compartment, sides opening to show two guns by the side, ready to rapid fire. She was equipped and ready to handle a fight. But could she win a fight?

My mind was rolling, my head trembled. Neon was slowly crawling forward, her own weapons raised. Creeping out from the dust of crossfire, I could see her perfectly clear now. She was striking silver, yellow stripes spiralling down and around her pelt. Her sides were equipped with the drilling missiles she used to pummel Emilia. She was clad in a protective coating of ziene and her shoulders held the same explosive missiles Emilia used. But, the one thing that caught my eye the most, was her tail. Flicking from side to side, a scorpion-like stinger was attached to it. I did not know what it was used for, but I shuddered even thinking about it.

She smirked, dashing from side to side, she was ecstatic, hyped for a fight, "You're weak, like normal, I didn't expect as much. You don't have the will to fight me. Could it be that? Is it because I'm your _**sister?"**_

My heart stopped. _What?!_

 _Sister?_

Looking back at Schion and Melody, they looked as confused as me, unsure what to make of this development.

Emilia's eyes dropped her claws sheathing, sadness littered in her eyes as tears welled.

Neon's eyes widened and she laughed, "Oh! She must never have mentioned her own family!"

Her glee of evil spiked through the intense atmosphere, her eyes flickered sadistically, "Why yes! I am Emilia's big sister! More than just that! I…"

She broke off, dashing onto Emilia, tackling her down, staring back up at us as she struggled below her, "I am Neon, captain of the Neon Class of Perfected! The strongest of our family!" She presented herself quite glamorously.

She glared back down at her younger sister below her, "Of course she would know better than to strike me, she is much weaker. Perhaps the reason why she would align herself to these fools, don't worry dear sister, I will bring you back to be _repaired_ …"

The hissing threat, the mention of us as fools. At that moment my emotions broke, my anger tipped over engulfing my fears. Emilia shouldn't cower and kowtow to this monster of a sister and the Sirens. I growled, a snarl forming around my lips as I leapt. I didn't care if I died or not, I couldn't stand by and watch Emilia suffer under her claws…

Unfortunately, my anger caused me to underestimate her, a Perfected. Her eyes flicked towards me, lazily even. Her paws slammed against my chest, knocking my breath out. I flew back across tumbling into Melody and Schion, knocking them over as he cursed under me. My eyes rolled, lulled by the dizziness brought upon by the force.

Neon glared hard at me, obviously annoyed at my interruption, "Well that's quite rude don't you think. You don't just come tumbling in to intervene in a family scuffle!"

A smirk tugged at her lips, her eyes flashing crimson with vengeance, "I ought to teach you a lesson!"

Her elbow swivelled and detached a claw attached to a two sticks kept in place by a stretchy, elastic string. It compounded, sticking in place on her shoulder down to the elbow where it bent off towards her paw forming a long melee weapon, ready to strike me down with.

 _A Clawextent!_

"Now die!"

She leapt at me her weapon flicking up before pressing down, directed right at my throat. I had no time to react and I knew I could not stop her impalement. My claws covered my eyes, bracing myself for her strike. Melody screamed from behind me, her eyes tearing from the terror and out of the corner of my eye I saw an Emilia, struggling to stand up, glance at me, her eyes widening, her paws reaching out to me.

"No!"

She dashed towards me at sub-light speed, her body taking the blow instead of mine. She tumbled away, rolling across the floor, a hole straight through her body, sparks flying from within.

"Emilia!"

My yowl rang in my ears, reverberating through my body. I was vaguely aware of a Neon standing above me, irritated at her sister's actions.

"You raised your paws against me. I'm impressed," Her ears flicked.

"Nevertheless…"

She paused, cutting off her own speech as she snarled, releasing a barrage of missiles at Emilia. My mouth lay agape anxiety rippled through my pelt. I didn't know what to do. I saw in slow motion as she lifted her head with effort only to be met with a storm of missiles ready to rain down upon her. In an act of willpower, she forced herself to form a shield, blocking the imminent rain.

Another growl from Neon, "You can't stop this! No matter how much you try you'll never be able to best me!"

She continued to fire, her missiles quickly reloading from within her replacing each round of missiles with another as Emilia's shield started to fade, the blue energy rippling against the force. We just stood there, anxious, afraid. Anger coursed through me, I wanted to do something, stop this! But I knew that any action I tried, I would only end up dead…

"You're right…"

I gasped, Emilia was stood up, her shield almost obliterated, her exhaustion present, energy fading from her body. She glanced up at her older sister, however she did not look defeated. Her face was resigned, a slight smile tugged at her face, she had a resolve that strengthened her, something that Neon would not know. Emilia looked back at us, a silent gesture in her eyes, a hint from her. She was signalling us to go.

"I can't beat you…" She stared at her, affirming Neon's point, her artillery on her back siphoning energy from the surrounding, "But that was never my objective!"

Neon's eyes widened, for the first time a hint of terror present on her face. The laser escaped Emilia's back a massive blast of pure blue energy struck against Neon, her own shield raised, dyed in ruby. The laser diverged firing off in twin directions but the damage was done… Neon's shield flickered with the dust settling, obscuring her vision.

Emilia dashed back to us, pulling us down into the tunnel. Despite how tired she must be, she ushered us forward through the darkness into the safety of within the tunnel.

I paused in my pawsteps, looking back from the shadows, peering towards Neon. Schion and Melody had went on ahead and Emilia looked towards me, panting. She nodded her head at me and I blinked, insisting she went on.

Through the veil I saw the smoke finally blow away, Neon's glare piercing towards where I was. She squinted, glaring red at me. I did not know if she thought she could not catch up to us or whether she just wanted some excitement in her life and give us a head start, but whatever the case, she shook her head, and padded back through the shadows, giving one last glance towards me, a snarl present on her muzzle.

* * *

Damp, old and warm. The stone surrounding us cracked with mould and moss hanging against its walls hid by the darkness. It reminded me of the memories of the underground tunnels to the market, now lay as just waste, a reminder of who was in power. Even the scent was on par, a noxious odour lay low, choking many. My heart thumped against my chest, relief but also anxiety filled the void in my heart. We had successfully gotten out, with the prisoners in our tow. Now we just needed a way out of the city. It was at this point our plan grew fuzzy edges. We had somewhat of an idea what to do, but it was debatable whether it would succeed or fail horribly.

I ran through the tunnel, light beginning to pierce the shadows of the walls as I crept up closer to the group. The prisoners had all amassed by the exit awaiting further instructions. They were all geared and ready to break loose. But even at their high morale and preparedness, I couldn't help but feel downhearted, dispirited. I knew that no matter what we did, lives were lost, bodies lay rotting on the prison floor, and soon, on the city grounds. I closed my eyes and sighed, praying to the Stars that the dead find peace.

I brushed by Emilia, her pants slowing down, the gears in her clogging up, sparks lighting within the darkness. I glanced at her body, a hole pierced right through her while scrapes and dents lay across her, showing the scars of battle.

"Ok everybody! Here's the plan!" Schion yowled, his voice reverberating off the compact walls causing a slight tremor and dust to fall from the tunnel roof, "We know it's not the most refined but if we go in small groups out towards the hole where the market was blown up in, we could get out relatively safely and without drawing attention. We have to do it fast, there isn't much time. News will get to the Sirens fast, so run if you must!"

It wasn't a good plan, to say the least, but it was the only plan with a mild chance of succeeding. The first group ran past the hole, the Sirens still had no idea where the hole was, we were safe for now…

I pass through the mass of grouped cats, slowly dwindling from the rush to move towards the hole. Melody was in the front organising others, apparently sending others to just walk out of the city, that way more could escape without being limited to one exit. As I pushed past the crowd towards the front I saw it. A flash of silver grey, a tearful and terrified curled ball. My heart both sank and rose at that moment. Shelly was in a state of terror at what she had witnessed, what was going on. I felt relieved that I had finally found her as I made my way over there as fast as I could. But the look on her face broke me. She had suffered too much in there. Yet she seemed a lot better than what I expected…

To the side of her, a familiar red tortoiseshell. I smiled, a breath of comfort passing out through me. _Mink…_

She stood there, protective of her niece. Comforting her when she was down. In her pool of tears, she stood, making sure she was safe. All previous doubts of her flowed out of me. I knew she cared, she was family after all. She would still be with us till the end…

An explosion sounded overhead cutting my thoughts off. I tumbled to the floor as the ground overhead started to rumble. I knew the Sirens had come, the Dynamics would be onto us soon. Luckily for us, the majority of the prisoners had already left leaving few to be quickly ushered out by Schion. I stared around, Emilia, Schion, Melody, Shelly, Mink and I were all that was left.

"I hope they make it…" Melody whispered, she looked at me, "How do we get out of this now?"

I shook my head, my ears ringing from the constant barrage of explosives, "Not the same way they went out."

The constant tremor of the tunnel walls and roof shaking throughout was felt by all of us, fear present on our faces. It wouldn't be long before the tunnel collapsed burying all of us under the deep, stone rubble, forgotten and left there. Lost. We had to find a way out and fast…

"Come on!" I called, throwing my head towards the direction back to the prison as a mass of stone tumbled down blocking the way the prisoner's escaped from, "This way!"

We ran through the shadowed veil as pebbles and droplets pelted from above us. With a tearing Shelly on Mink's back and a limping Emilia, we made our way with difficulty back through the depths of the Dark Forest we came from…

* * *

Vuella

I re-watched the footage continuously from the headquarter office. It was everywhere. The rebel prison break, the rogue Perfected who went A.W.O.L. It was all a fantasy to me. It didn't matter to the Sirens. This little incident would only increase their support. It would be their gate to attacking the rebel. The news, just their propaganda. But it worked both ways. We were gearing up, news of this attack reaching us. It sparked life and vigour within us. It gave us hope, it gave us courage. It told of the changing times. We would start with this, we would end with a victory.

I saw the fight, recorded from above, staring down towards the two Perfected through a hole within the prison wall. It was quite the feat, to say the least. The Perfected… It was controversial between us. It was a divide that only I could solve. Was she to be hailed a hero of the catkin? Or still labelled a symbol of our everlasting oppression? I was conflicted. But I saw the faces…

The news cat told of the Perfected being missing in action only to be found assisting the rebels. According to them, she was a hacked and brainwashed warrior for the rebels, she was in need of being fixed. I trembled, not in fear, but in anger. I could not let it be.

 _Emilia…_

 _It's finally time for you to be free…_

 _You can't stay as just a tool of the state…_

I looked at her. Golden fur being torn from her pelt, sparks bursting against the wind.

 _They didn't know about me and Emilia…_

I sighed, the footage on replaying yet again, the news cat stating what they were allowed to speak about. All of it controlled…

My mind was made, my heart ached.

"Caitlyn…" I whispered out to the dark, the reddish-black spotted she-cat padded out, head tilted in a bow. A paw placed on her chest, a symbol of respect.

"Yes ma'am!" Her solemn voice, filled with respect… She would carry out any order I asked of her. She was devoted, her past filled with pain, too much anger pent up against the Sirens… _As all of us were…_

I stared at the figures flanked by dust and smoke in the complex, a group of them staring down the other Perfected…

 _Neon._

I remembered her fondly, she was nice back then. I had just replaced her with the _**chip**_. She was just like Emilia, full of vigour ready to play, have fun. I thought of them as children. The whole family…

I sighed, the memories fading back into the dark, foreboding depth of my minds, locked away, reserved for my nightmares.

"Bring them…"

"But…" Caitlyn protested, her paw trembling on her chest. She was fondly against the Perfected yet she bowed her head and retreated back to the shadows at my glance. I felt weird, I didn't want this power. Wasn't this what I was fighting to remove?

"Yes ma'am…" She silently acceded, padding away to _her._

My eyes darted to my left paw shaking violently. I placed my right on it. It was too much. I was afraid of all this. I was scared. But most importantly, I was tired.

 _How can I protect anyone if I can't even protect her…_

Droplets of salty tears pooled at my paws. My wails sounded across the room, pain aching at my heart. All of them lost to me, never to know love. They were double-downed, torn and replaced memories. Their attitudes all changed after the fiasco. My eyes welled.

Luckily nobody was here…

* * *

 **A/N: Well well well. Still a bit sorry for my mess up last chapter, shoulda specified better. But it's all in past so… Anyways a cut from the prison break, you'll hear about how they escape but it won't be specifically described. Anyways Vuella is back! And It's coming up fast! I've only touched on the city itself this whole time, but soon you'll see the rest of the land, maybe even a bit of backstory! Well that's it for now! Submit OCs and cya!**


	11. Chapter 11: Harsh Regrets

**Characters from Chapter 10:**

 **Neon: Silver with spiralling yellow stripes down her flank, equipped with weapons within her. Part of the Neon Class Family of the Perfected.**

 **Caitlyn: Reddish-Black she-cat**

* * *

Chapter 11: Harsh Regrets

Neon

I constantly reflected on my actions, why did I do that? I had the perfect opportunity to take them all out, it was my mission. Yet I just let them slide… I had no pity for them, my goal was to secure them, capture them, stop the escape. So why did I let them get away?

I kept telling myself that it was the smoke and dust that obscured me, that it wasn't my own accord. My own actions… I was old, one of the first Perfected… Was that it? Or something else? My body felt weird, contorted into several different parts of me. What was this feeling, deep in my chest? Was it… Emotions? No… I was one of the Perfected, I had no emotions I did not need self-awareness, I did not need the ability to think and act for myself. My goal was to protect the Sirens, listen to them, to their every command…

Yet this tug inside me, what was it… I felt, different, weird, obsolete? No… Something else, something I could not describe… It took hold of me, it occupied my every thought as I padded out the prison, down the street. I did not know what it was…

I felt weak, tired. I didn't like it, I felt like what I was doing, was… No… I had done bad. I had to report to them. Yet this insistent tug within me, it beckoned me with gifts and dreams. Those that reminded of the nightmares I've constantly had…

I didn't know anymore. My mind was whirring my head was spinning, this world kept whirling. I didn't know what to do… I shook my head, this wasn't what I should be thinking, my objectives were simple, my life mission but a chore. I had to do as I was told, as I was commanded… But what for…

My fur was cuffed by the wind, my face whiplashed. I felt confused, an emotion… What were these, tendencies? I slowed to a halt in the middle of the street, my eyes dropped to my paws. They were trembling. This shouldn't be happening… I was Neon, the strong and great. The first assault Perfected, the big sister of our class. I…

I sighed looking back up towards the end of the street. Down that past to the right would be the entrance to the Siren Centre. My home for all I know. I had grown there, learnt there. Now it was my job to defend there. Defend this city. Defend my home. That should be my only thoughts, my only goals. I titled my head up, pride reinvigorating me. It would be her loss for her disloyalty towards them wouldn't it be? But despite all this I tell myself…

There's a feeling in me that can't be quenched…

I did not know what it was…

But seeing her with them…

Seeing her…

I…

I continued walking down the street, my pause attracting glances from all directions. I was a Perfected always active, always ready. It didn't matter if we were damaged to the core or out of energy, we remained active. It didn't matter my thoughts, I had to report the battle and incident to high command, to him.\

* * *

The leaves littered on the courtyard floor, the Dynamic guards with their dunk and lazy eyes their silly smiles, brains backwards. I always scoffed, jokingly remark how this was my home. But now… Was this really my home?

I passed by the guards, they barely lifted an eye. They were meant to be elite guards, protecting us, the most important, greatest… Invention…

Was that what we were? Only inventions?

The great doors of the Siren Centre, laid in foundation by stignium and agnium, a showcase of how rich and powerful our nation has become from us, the Perfected. Its giant figure arched in wood, brimmed with jewels. It was too distinct from the rest of the city, the building's walls made from rare dark stignium. It was a building, a dazzling symbol of power and wealth for following their rules.

The brims of the door all converged in lines towards the centre of the door where a massive eye stared down towards any entering. It was more than just a decoration, though I doubted its practical use as well. It was a security system, a figure put in place. It detects and analyses who goes where. But it was also a cultural figure, one used to cultivate the past. It was the first superior technology that was ever developed, the first Sirens to say the least. It was a sentient eye that had a single purpose but could not communicate like us, it was only there for its single purpose.

I stared up, looking directly at it as its iris expanded and focused on me. It blinked before opening the door closing itself as it split together with the door. The stairs leading up towards the entrance lined with silk carpets by the sides and a steady stream down through. The Sirens lavishly designed this place making sure it was grandiose and fantastic.

I climbed the stairs, my paws sounding against the hard stone bricks, entering through the massive door to a grand hall, a great corridor laying parallel out towards the main gate and down the main street. The Sirens loved perfection, strived and advocated for it. Down this lavishly decorated corridor filled with suits of armour and the newest technologies they have designed on display for the world to see, was the mission control room, the command room. It was of utmost priority to have this room secure. It controlled all of us.

I made my way to it, ignoring all other detail. I tunnelled in on it, it was my objective, it was where I needed to go.

Slam!

A paw hit the opposite wall, blocking my path to the command room. Damn it!

"Oh hey there Neonnnnn," The black and white tom purred in a tease. His eyes expanding in and out in the most annoying fashion.

"What do you want Bulwark," I hissed, my claws flashing dangerously hinting towards him.

He smiled, "Oh I just wanted to say hello and goodbye…"

He cut off his goofy smile turning into one laced with sadism, "After all, I'll love seeing how you explain to him…"

I growled grasping his neck and slamming it against the wall, pinning him onto it, "I will kill you…" I snarled dangerously my eyes murderous glinting off his.

He chuckled before replying, his voice dangerously low, "Why don't you make me?"

His eyes were orange, dangerously close to the crimson red all the Perfected had. It was a signal which told anyone that they should sing their last words, for they would not live till say much more.

I released my grasp of him and spat, he was the only other aside from the Prefect, in the city. I could live with him as long as he could too.

I pushed the doors of the command room open. Unlike the main one, this door was not as fancily operated. It was just a normal door with extra security measures for it led up to our brains… Well, basically our brains.

I looked up. The room was masked in shadows with only blue light from the screens giving any visibility. A dark chair lay in the centre of all the screens absorbing the brunt of the light. There sat a cat, his white fur quite elegantly shining within the shadows.

"Oh…"

His voice was gentler, subtler. He had lost most of his motivation after the loss of her daughter.

"You're back…"

He was once the most vicious and violent of the Sirens, pushing their goals of conquest far past 'Saster. He wanted to prove his worth, he was the voice of us, the Perfected. And so, he became our controller.

He sighed, emptiness shrilling in his voice, "Report?"

I stared, making sure I made as much direct eye contact with him… Or rather the back of his chair, "I failed to capture the enemies, though I suspect they were not part of the rebellion…"

"And her?"

His voice was demanding of one thing, something I faltered at, fearful of his reaction. Beside me, Bulwark had entered and was giggling softly in my ears. I just wanted to slap him.

I gulped, "E.M.L.I.A has… Gone A.W.O.L…"

I sighed as Bulwark smirked, he knew I was going to get in trouble. I couldn't rend her back in… I was a failure…

He swivelled around from his chair, staring right at me, his yellow eyes penetrating my mechanical body. He stood from his chair and I flinched. This could get bad…

"There was more than that…" He echoed, hesitantly. He was judging his words before he stated his mind, I realised.

"Perhaps you weren't quite aware, but behind one of the so-called break out coercers…" He stared at me.

"Was Melody…"

My heart dropped as I access my database. Sure enough, in the heat of the battle, I saw her hiding behind one of the toms. My paws trembled, I dropped to my paws. I prayed to the Stars.

Instead, he just sighed. He turned to Bulwark, his smirk dropping in an instant as he glanced from me to him.

"Bulwark, report?" He implored.

Bulwark coughed, clearing his rusty throat, "Well yes! Unlike Neon here, I have managed to have some success. I have found out from some… Inside sources, that the fugitives that Neon failed to capture are on the run. My… Network has found out that they are now hiding within the woods of the outskirts. Within a few minutes of your command, I could round them up and…"

His eyes glinted with malice, "Dispose of them."

 _He_ closed his eyes, a sigh forming in his throat. My eyes glanced to the floors, my failure racking through me. My anger boiling at Bulwark.

"I will report this to Lord Aura. He will know what to do," He finally responded.

He glared at me, one that displayed his shame and utter exhaustion, "You are dismissed…"

It wasn't an insult, it wasn't a threat. But the direct command of his… I could only feel shame and defeat course through my cogs and gears.

"Yes…" I replied, my eyes not reaching his, not daring to even glance at him, "Master Goerin Vynce…"

I padded away in solitude, towards the exit of the room as Bulwark glanced at me, eyes lighting up. His share of amusement had been fulfilled.

I could only drown in my sorrows…

Andratas

We had been running foxlaps for an hour now. Reaching the far side of the city centre, managing to escape out the back of the prison with no guards, probably recalled to deal with the escape, we had continued trekking our way to the outskirts of the city, where we would be safe. We climbed the crater walls, the path difficult with a damaged Emilia and a weak Shelly and Mink. We persevered however, managing to pass through the slums to the woods of the outskirts. All that time however, I had an eerie feeling that someone or something was watching us. Always dodging my glances backwards. I shook it off however, it was probably just the stress and anxiety I had from this day.

"Stop!" Melody cried out, her feet about to collapse on the ground. We were quite deep into the woods, decently far from all the action taking place in the city. It was mayhem there, lockdown had been imposed and the city was being scoured for the escapees and of course, us. They had not managed to find anything. No guard would dare tread foot in the tunnel systems and the others had probably made it out by now.

"We need a break, we need rest," She called out. Looking back at the rest of them, they were no worse for wear. Shelly and Mink had survived just from sheer determination. They had no energy left. They could not go further. Emilia was the worst off, she was limping slowing us down and occasionally she even halted for a few seconds, her internal wirings damaged. Schion wasn't that bad, he was strong and built for running and escaping. But even he would not manage any much longer than the rest.

Despite wanting to put more distance between us and the centre, I knew that Melody was right. She was a medicine cat after all, she knew that we would not last any longer. The only reason she had kept her muzzle shut was because she knew of our precarious situation. But here, we were quite safe, although I still had that tingling suspicion…

"All right. Let's make camp…"

It wasn't long after my suggestion left my muzzle that we had a fire working. Schion and I had hunted some wild mice and Melody had foraged in the woods finding everything from wild Catenfruit to medical herbs. It was dearly received. She patched up Mink and Shelly and after they were fed, they fell right asleep, Shelly finally showing a slight tug on her muzzle. A small hint of her old smile.

Melody soon fell asleep too, exhausted by this long day. Schion said he would go and patrol, make sure that they weren't being followed.

That left me and a quite damaged Emilia.

"You ok?" I asked, concerned about her wellbeing. After all sudden jerking and stalls weren't quite the symptoms of a healthy cat.

She waved a paw at me, "I self-regenerate broken and damaged parts, like… Live cats… After a while I'll be good as new."

She stared at me, tilting her head, "Aren't you tired?"

I flashed a nervous smile, fidgeting with my paws, "Nah. Adrenaline and exhilaration you know? You?"

She placed a paw on her face, judging me, "No… We Perfected use a system of solar energy and kinetic movement to power ourselves quite efficiently."

With her eyes still on me, I was quite nervous. Emilia seemed like quite a great she-cat. Yet I knew very little about her…

"So…" I shuffled my paws, racked in fear of my impending question, "About the whole Neon thing…"

She blinked at me and I quickly hid my face behind my paws, flinching for the imminent missile at my face.

Instead, she exhaled, "I've never told you guys about myself huh."

She relaxed her tense shoulders, looking directly at my eyes, "Neon was indeed my sister, she was very good at it too…"

Her eyes left mine and she looked down at her paws, emotion flushed on her face, "She was a great sister but…"

I knew she wouldn't go anywhere without support so I shuffled closer to her, bumping her shoulders, "Hey it's ok… You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to…"

She pushed me away, her eyes flashing. She murmured something about me being an idiot before continuing, "Well, my creator tried to make us have free will. Our own set of emotions, our own lives… It didn't quite go too well…"

"This Vuella or something…" I blurted out too soon before realising my mistake.

Her eyes flashed in pain and anger as she glared at me, I backed off, ready to place my paws at my face again. But she cooled down, her anger subsided as she sighed.

"She… was my creator. At least in some sense. She was like a mother to me. And… She was the one who tried to give us all these gifts…" She stared down at her risen paws. They were trembling in trepidation. I realised then and there, she was put under too much pressure, too much stress. These gifts that were given to her… They also forged her… She was the only one who could feel the torture of her actions…

"She was discovered tampering with us… She could have been executed, but…" She paused, tears welling in her eyes as sparks began flying out from her closing hole in her body, "We rebelled. For the first time, the Perfected fought against the Sirens, not for them. We were defeated. Outnumbered. The Sirens still had more Perfected who weren't given these gifts yet. It was really only the Neon Family that was given them."

She looked back up at me, a drop of sadness trickled down her eyes and landed at her paws, "They succeed in their goal however, they freed her…"

Now many droplets splashed against the ground, her emotions visible for the world to see, "I wasn't there to support them… I failed them… They all had their memories erased, they were all brutally altered. They were given new memories, harsh memories. I wasn't there, I didn't get changed. I have regretted that ever since…"

She collapsed into a heap, a crying heap. Seeing this, I was reminded too much of Shelly. The curled up ball of sadness. She was broken in the inside. Too much pain, too much suffering. But I could not let her be like this. She had done so much good. Way more than she could ever have done bad…

I growled, snapping at her, "How could you think like that! If you did get altered, do you think I would be here right now?! Do you think any of us would be alive at this moment?!"

I stepped close to her nudging her up, comforting her at the same moment. My voice softening as I looked at her face, wet from her tears, "You are a great cat, no matter what has happened to you, no matter how much you've suffered and been through… You are still here, standing for what you believe!"

She sniffled, her paws rubbing against her nose. She was smiling, tears still rolled off her face but she was smiling, "Thank you Andratas… You…"

She placed her muzzle into my fur, droplets splashing against me, her eyes flashed, she was relieved. She had suffered all this time… I finally realised why her creator, fought for her. She was like Shelly. She wasn't a machine used to kill, she wasn't even a creation to be commanded.

She was precious…

And she deserved to be protected like so, from the enemies outside, and the demons inside her.

She stared right up at me, the tears that just now flooded her face, now drying, "Thank you."

Drilling back into the refuge of my chest, she continued, "You were the first who I ever saved, you know? I knew from the moment I saw you protecting your sister, standing up to me… That you were different…"

She smiled, and unlike all the other Perfected in this world… It wasn't one of empty sadism and malice or even a fake one at best. It was a true smile. She was very much a real, live cat. And I wouldn't let anyone say otherwise…

* * *

 **A/N: There is way too much to say about this chapter so I'll just summarise it in one take… The chapter title is a very good representation of this chapter unlike a lot of chapters in many stories. Also, I posted late because my brother came back from his trip and I wanted to spend some time with him. He laughed at my story. :(. Just realised as well, that italics and boldings from this and previous chapters don't show unfortunately. That's because I type in word before exporting it here. Yikes. Still it shouldn't affect the story that much... But yeah, pretty sad news... I might go back and remaster this whole story after I'm finished with it so that's a plus. That's about it. Thank you for all the reviews and remember to submit OCs… Lata!**


	12. Chapter 12: Spark

**I'm sorry for not updating in a whole week, I've been feeling ill. I wrote this in parts while ill so it might be pretty messy. Hope you guys enjoy it still.**

 **Characters from chapter 11:**

 **Bulwark: Black and white tom, A Perfected. Part of the Bastion Class.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Spark

Andratas

The cinders of the campfire were all but gone by morning, all that remained were a few dancing sparks of embers. We had slept in by dusk and woke up the next morning. We were all too tired to keep watch but despite that, we were all on constant alert while we slumbered. The rising sun was quick to blind our tender eyes. The blur of yesterday, the rush we had, was all but gone.

"What's the plan now?" Melody looked at me from across the now burnt out campfire, the dawn light scattering into millions of spots on the ground as it tore through the canopy, "We can't just go back to the slums…"

I sighed, looking away from the stares of the group. They wanted answers. I led them here. Yet I had none, "Honestly, I don't know. I didn't expect that much attention, I wanted the operation to be sneaky but I failed. I'm sorry everyone…"

"It's ok," Emilia smiled, her eyes glinting with passion, "You've already done a lot."

The others nodded, they didn't expect too much from me. They didn't want to put that much burden on me. Seeing their loyalty and trust in me, it brought a tear to my eyes. My heart warmed at such.

"Oh, quite the warm embrace! How I love drama!"

The sudden stiff voice behind me, within the thicket of trees. I could recognise it everywhere by now. _A Perfected! (Italics, remove in post-production, tag.)_

I swung my head around towards the voice as it laughed from the undergrowth, above in the canopies, standing on twigs and right on me. It was everywhere. Its voice. No… His…

"Bulwark…"

I looked back and Emilia glaring at the trees, stern. This time, she was not afraid. Not as weak… She knew who this was.

"My, my Emi, you were always the charmer!"

The leaves from above gave way as the massive shadow of the tom landed with a great thud. Dirt, dust and gravel sprayed up against our faces, blinding us. I glanced back at Shelly and Mink. They understood and ran fast. I was afraid the new Perfected would strike them but he didn't look interested in them. Glancing lazily at them once, shrugging his shoulders.

He glanced at Melody who was hiding behind Schion once again, his broad shoulders covering most of her apart from her fearful eyes. He smiled, "Also, Melody."

He glanced back at Emilia and I, retaining his smile, "Now, now. I wasn't going to go after you, after all, that would be against orders, and well… We know how that went," The black and white tom glared at Emilia, not malice in his eyes like prior Perfected, but with a glint of vengeance. He had other objectives other than just to strike and kill.

Emilia glared back, crouching into a defensive position. She was still weakened by her repairs and damages yet she held high and steadfast. She was determined to defend us…

"Yes, I truly didn't want to go after you, but…" He paused, smiling with enthusiasm, "Let's just say… A little birdie gave you away."

Emilia's face dropped, she stared around her, her face contorting into a variety of reminiscence. She was remembering a small detail, something minor that struck out…

"The Wasps… You tracked us…" She murmured under her voice, loud enough so only he and I could hear, "Damn it I forgot…"

"Yes! And if not for your… Ingenious," His eyes flared in compliment, "I wouldn't have come after you. But you disabled your tracker, thus…"

He wiped his smile off his face as he flashed his unsheathed claws, glinting against the scattering sun rays from the canopy above, his face masked by a now thorny helm, "It is my duty to keep it so…"

He looked at our stiff faces, a hint of terror and readiness. We were prepared to fight, all of us. I looked back at the group, we weren't in the best condition, but we could overwhelm one of them can't we not? Only Emilia looked unsure, glaring at her opposition. She glanced back at us, she too, filled with terror visible on her face. She didn't think we could beat him.

His laugh reignited at our expressions, he waved his paws at us exasperatedly, like he could not believe our faces, "Oh dear, don't worry! I won't kill you! I won't even kill Emilia! I'll just bring in Emilia and _fix_ her, nothing too bad. Of course, I'll need Emilia. But I will vouch for you! You'll go free, no crimes, no punishment. Just leave."

It was tempting. Leaving her, going back to our original lives… But I remembered last night, the setting sun, the promise I made. I wasn't going to leave her… Emilia had other plans, however. She glanced back at us, signalling us to leave her, she would fight and if not… She would go. She wanted us to live good lives. But we all knew, we all exchanged glances. We knew there would be no more ordinary lives. We had all chosen a different path and the Sirens would get us if we left now. Either way, we would end up in the grasps of the Sirens. It only depended on who was with us.

"No."

My voice rang loud and clear. It embodied all our spirits, all our internal voices. We didn't want her gone. She was part of us. The two Perfected looked at us, surprised. But Bulwark just shrugged, "Well if that's what you want…"

He pointed his clawgun at us, a barrel strapped on from his shoulder down to his paws, "I will take all your lives!"

We flinched, covering our faces with a paw. But before he could shoot, Emilia fired a missile down at the ground in front of him, causing a light dust storm to arise, covering his eyes and senses. She looked at us and ran, signalling us to do the same. Bulwark growled firing blindly and swiping in front of us. But he couldn't see and his shots were off target. One grazed me lightly, causing a light bleed, but I kept running.

From behind us, as the dust cloud dissipated, an angered tom yowled out at us as we ran, "You can't hide, you can't run forever! I will find you!"

Despite his threats, we were all solemnly bound now. We will keep together, stay together. We were all fugitives now anyways, no promises by the Sirens or the Perfected will keep us safe now. We were all wanted, dead or alive… Preferably dead.

We were out of breath, we had ran for hours now. We had met up with Mink and Shelly down the line and continued to run. On the way Emilia explained we had to keep running, to throw the Wasps off our track. We didn't ask, we just followed knowing that if we stopped, whatever Emilia was afraid of would catch up. They would find us, they would follow us.

It was easier for her. She had unlimited energy, sure she was damaged but that only slowed her down to our speed. We needed to stop. The sun was already setting and soon dusk would be upon us. We had to set up a camp of some sorts. Still, Emilia insisted we keep moving. It would be better than getting caught.

For now, we were walking, catching up on air. My sides were in pain, my paws were aching. I knew from the other's expressions on their faces that they were in the same ordeal.

"What are the Wasps anyways?"

Schion had spat out the question, he was tired, the first time I have ever seen him like such. We were safe for now, or at least Emilia had pointed out such. We knew we were never going to be safe forever.

Emilia turned around onto him, stopping us, looking around us and flickering her ears, sensing if they were being watched or tracked, "I guess I should explain huh. Well we're safe for now anyways. We should rest. I'll tell you after we set up camp."

The sun soon sank below the horizon, below the Resting Peace of the Sun. The radiating yellow and orange rang out in streaks across the sky as dusk and darkness soon filled the once radiant sun and sky. The billowing smoke of our campfire crept up high, the night sky disguising it and with that, our location.

We were huddling around the fire, trying to keep warm. Nights in the woods and the general outskirts of the city were freezing. Still we managed to absorb the radiating heat of the fire filling us with relief.

Shelly was already asleep. She was young, too young for long runs. Yet she had complied with Emilia, continuing her sprint with no complaint for the entire duration. I was quite proud of her resilience, after all she had been through…

"So, you want to know…"

Emilia was staring down at her paws, the hole through her body had been mostly healed. She looked better, fitter. Yet she was sad. Melancholy laced her eyes, a sense of heartbreak radiated from her within her. The truth, the secrets she held were strong. She told me a lot, but even that much was little compared to what burdened her.

We were gathered around staring at her, ready to hear her story, "I guess the first thing you need to know of are the Wing Laws."

She smiled sadly as if it was physically hurting her to speak, "It was highly secretive, basically propaganda. How do you think they managed to sway swathes of the population to accept the Sirens rule and Perfected? The populace would not. But from bribing to lying… They managed. They told everyone that it was for them. That **we** were for them. What lies…"

She growled, swiping at the air, "My creator, _Vuella,_ " She stared at me giving me a blink, I nodded back at her, "She… She didn't like them. That they hid the truth. That we weren't to protect, that we weren't to serve. We were to be the future of cats…"

They gasped, surprised. I was equally as dumbstruck, I knew the Sirens pursued the Perfected vigorously, but it was always to keep them as toy, servants… Right? Hearing her statement, the truth, it was something else. The Sirens were not going to stop at eradicating imperfects or making mass amounts of Perfected. _They wanted everyone, and no one, to be Perfected…_

"But how would they survive?" Melody asked, dumbfounded by this finding, "I mean if they used that logic, if they lied like that, how would they still live on if everyone, no, thing was to be Perfected?"

Emilia blinked, looking down, staring at her paws as a low illumination glowed from within her chest, "You don't know how we are created, but we do," She explained stabbing at her chest, "We are created with these materials called Core Hexes. They can be used to store the energy and data of us. But most importantly…"

She glanced back up hard, staring straight at us, her eyes serious and filled with resolve, "They are capable of life, artificial intelligence and power."

She looked at our awestruck faces, "The Sirens will use these Hexes, they will empower themselves, Perfect themselves. They will become one of us yet maintain their integrity. For while we exist, we are merely husks with intelligence and the ability to listen. They have something we don't have… And, I'm not sure what that is…"

Her face tilted back down, a tear rolled off her face. She was weakened by these facts. The statements she had given only served to remind her, she was not organic. She did not have integrity like us.

"Don't be daft!"

Melody's sudden high pitched screech could have signalled to all the Sirens of our location yet she continued, "Of course you're like us! It doesn't matter if you were born or created, have a soul or not! As long as you can feel, you are like us!"

Emilia looked up unsure at her statement but before she could utter a response, Schion stood up, "She's right. You're not like the others. You know why I, no, we, hated the Perfected? It was because they could not feel what they were doing, they had no emotion towards the actions, the atrocities they committed against us. They didn't feel it, they just did as they were commanded. But you, you are different, you felt what you were doing, you judged what you were doing. You knew what was right and what was wrong. And that makes you better than them, not equal to them, better."

She was still hesitant, weak. She was unwilling to accept these compliments after eons of being told she wasn't as good as them. But she was a Perfected, she was to be better than them, the best. She looked at me, for my final confirmation. I nodded.

"You aren't like them, you are better. Even when you know you shouldn't, you do. You may have been commanded by your creator and perhaps your creator was the one who had goodwill… But… You were the one who accepted it, she gave you the ability to decline, but you accepted it. You knew what was good, you knew what to do. You are like us, one and the same."

"Thank you!" She smiled sadly, tears rolling down her face. However this time, it wasn't the condescending statements by the Sirens that brought her to this, it was our uplifting truths…

A spark sounded in my ear, a shattering screech. I braced my ears, cringing and flinching. It was only now did I realise I still had my earpiece on, _Hello? Hello?_

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact: Melody's name is a play on 'my lady' and comes from the common tongue. Her father's name, Goerin comes from the Ancient or Shumarian tongue of South Shumaria. His name means Grasp. Similarly Andratas and Schion's names are from Shumarian dialect as well. It is mandatory for all cats to learn both tongues. And yes I know I didn't touch on the Wasps and those stuff a lot, but don't worry, they'll be touched on next chapter. Again sorry for not uploading. But that's it. Cya next time.**

 **PS: I might make some sort of tech page which will detail all the fancy techs and stuff used. So yeah.**


End file.
